Ashes to Ashes
by Awesome D.T
Summary: Insanity - a curse to humankind. Insane youngsters are the least desirable people you'd want to befriend. They are hated, ignored, even despised. Such an unlucky life, right? But maybe in the most dangerous of circumstances, the unlucky are the lucky ones. Does that even make sense? SYOC closed.
1. OC STUFF

**Wassup, dudes and dudettes! Awesome D.T. here! I'm new to the SYOC fandom and since I already have four multi-chapters going on, I'll be able to update this story only twice a month. I'm not as awesome as the other writers out there but I hope my half-year experience in FF will be to my advantage. XD**

**This is an SYOC but its setting is a little different; in a school for teens with mental and/or social disorders. I'll write the first chapter after 15 days.**

**Alright, guys, I'll tell you straightforwardly everything: I'll be choosing only 20 characters. And to make the shares fair there will be an equal distribution of boys and girls, 10 boys and 10 girls. And since I'm not adding my own OC, I think the distribution is fair. **

**Also, I love unique characters with exclusive personality traits. Please try to make your character as different and unique as possible. The more unique your character, higher the chances of your OC getting selected. And please remember, no secret agents or teenage military or ninjas or teens with supernatural powers. However, I won't object to the hair color and eye color (you can give your character any type of hair color). **

**Also, if I REALLY like your OC, I may make them the main protagonist. So be as creative as you like! **

**OC FORM**

**MAIN STUFF**

**Name (Full Name):**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Age (10+):**

**Nationality: **

**Gender:**

**Birthday: **

**Sexuality:**

**Religious View:**

**Race:**

**APPEARANCE**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hairstyle:**

**Body Type:**

**Cup size (only for girls):**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:**

**First Set of Clothes:**

**Second Set of Clothes:**

**Third Set of Clothes:**

**Sleepwear (if I make a bonus chapter):**

**Swimwear (if I make a bonus chapter):**

**BACKGROUND**

**Personal Background (before the outbreak):**

**Family (Relationship, Members and any other extra information I need to know):**

**Their mental/social disorder and how they acquired it:**

**Clique (if any):**

**PERSONALITY AND CHARACTERISTICS**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies:**

**Vices:**

**Fears/Phobias:**

**Secrets:**

**People they tend to get along with:**

**People they tend to dislike:**

**People they tend to have a crush on:**

**Reaction to Outbreak:**

**WEAPONS:**

**Primary Weapon (one they use the most):**

**Secondary Weapon (for emergencies):**

**Melee Weapon:**

**Weapon they use first (crowbar, metal pipe, baseball bat, kitchen knife anything available in a mental hospital. NO GUNS, SWORDS, KATANAS, DAGGERS, RAPIERS, CANNONS, GRENADES etc.)**

**EXTRA**

**Any other info you'd like to give:**


	2. OC List and Extra Notes

**~ Author's Note ~**

**YO! I'm back everyone! I haven't got 20 characters yet but I decided to write this "List of OC's" thing-y with a few extra notes.**

**Personally speaking, I liked two characters a lot who I would like to cast as the protagonist. They are A-world-without-dreams' OC Samuel Canton and Wraith Heart's OC Jordan Matthiuas Winter. All the OC's were very interesting though some of the OCs suffer from too similar disorders. But really, overall, I got really different characters with unique personality traits.**

**I'm giving a little info about Samuel and Jordan and I would like you readers to decide which one of them would make a more fitting protagonist. Every character will get their fair share of development and scenes but I think that making a main protagonist spices things up.**

**Here is the list of OC's in the story –**

**Males:**

**The Shameless Carrot – Zhane 17 – Shiro Ninjin**

**Hikage-Sama – Ryuki Daitoryu**

**A world without dreams – Samuel Canton**

**Wraith Heart – Jordan Matthiuas Winter**

**Bandman 2000 – Larry Slate**

**Imea619 – Fabien Leo De Sauveterre**

**MookieBear12 – Ichinose Christopher Wolf**

**Mayonata Karasu – Kei Naruki**

**Red Star 7481 – Katsu Tokoroshi**

**Lacey the Liar - Kyler J. Moore**

**Lazer Sword 88 - Phil Angelo**

**Females:**

**Silver Gold Moonlight – Hiromi Aizawa**

**R.J. Niner – Nami Kellen**

**Enarmonios – Michiru Ayama**

**Ghost132 – Taylor Christina Waggner**

**Lily Fenton Phantom – Sei Kuro-Knight**

**Syren Novade – Falis "Yunchen" Lyron**

**Mikendall - Amelia McNorman**

**Spartan Grey - Cassey Rodengire**

**Happily Ending - Juliette Prairie**

**Forever a Savior - Mira Jones**

**Mariseseki - Marise Sekihara**

**P.S: On a side note, I'm a romance freak so expect TRUCK LOADS of it in the story. ;) Especially love triangles, unrequited love the works etc.**


	3. Chapter 1 - iNsAnItY - Everyone Has It

**~ Author's Note ~**

**Yo Wassup, awesome people! I haven't even started the story and 24 reviews, 14 favorites and 15 follows already?! You guys are Angels! Well, first chapter's here! If you don't like the way I write your OC or want to change something about them, do inform. +^+ And beware of the matters of the heart!**

**Dissociative personality and schizophrenia seem to be quite the in-thing nowadays, doesn't it? ;)**

**Warnings:**

**Pedophilia**

**Love Triangles**

**Some "disturbing" topics**

**Blood and gore**

**Unrequited love**

**Violence**

**Special thanks to The Shameless Carrot Zhane 17, R.J. Niner, Silver Gold Moonlight, Hikage-Sama, Mikendall, Mariseseki, Lily Fenton Phantom, Bandman 2000, Council, A-world-without-dreams, Red Star 7481, Mookie Bear 12, Spartan Grey, Ghost 132, Wraith Heart, Enarmonios, Forever a Savior, Lazersword 88, Lacey the Liar, Happily Ending, Mayonata Karasu, Imea16, Syren Novade, Anime bella 09 and for the support.**

**~ X~**

**Ch. 1 – iNsAnItY – Everyone has it**

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Light blue eyes were fixed on the old-school, grandfather clock in the back of the room, holding no interest in the psychologist sitting in front of them. The owner of the blue eyes sat leaning back in his black swivel chair, hands behind his head, looking around the room he was in even though he'd visited it a thousand times. It was a middle-sized room with walls painted a warm yellow, a few chairs and tables, a water purifier and plastic cups in the corner, a small bookshelf and the grandfather clock from before. In front of the teen sat an old man in his sixties, staring at him with tired eyes. The old man pushed his glasses up his nose and tapping his expensive fountain pen on the table, droned "Sam, please look at me."

Samuel Canton averted his gaze to the said man and sitting in a more formal position, with a straight back and hands folded on his lap, asked with a deceitful smile "Yes, Dr. Kurosaki?"

The man sighed softly and said "We were talking about Lilith."

Sam's pupils dilated for a split-second before they regained their confident shine. He drummed his fingers on the table and muttered in a low voice "Lilith, huh?" He roamed his gaze around the room, trying to ignore the Doctor but his eyes stopped in their tracks when he saw _her _standing near the water-purifier, staring at him with an unreadable expression. She was dressed in a black, sleeveless wedding dress and a ragged veil. Her waist-long hair was in tangles and instead of golden blonde was of a dirty light brown shade now. Sam stared at that direction for so long that Dr. Kurosaki turned back, following the teen's gaze with curious eyes. The only thing that met his gaze was the water purifier and plastic cup rack.

Dr. Kurosaki sighed again and turning front, said "Sam, if you don't tell me more about your problems, we'll be making no progre-''

"I think it's time for my session now, doc" said a quiet voice from the doorway, coming from a young kid with black face-framing dreadlocks and introspective blue eyes. Before Dr. Kurosaki could utter a word, the bell signaling the end of Sam's session rang and the teen got up from the chair, running a hand through his messy dirty blond hair. He then picked up a red rucksack near the table and walked out, ruffling the other kid's dreadlocks on his way out.

"Looking pretty today, Snowflake" he smirked mischievously at the younger kid.

Jordan glared at him as he walked off, muttering something incoherent under his breath. Then, he quietly walked and sat in the swivel chair in front of Dr. Kurosaki. He sat with elbow placed on the oak table, face propped up with its help. Dr. Kurosaki ran a quick scan over the kid, his gaze lingering on the silver snowflake tattoo on his left cheekbone. Then with a weak smile, he started "Written anymore poems lately, Jordan?"

Jordan nodded steadily and muttered "One titled 'Bruises.' I showed it to Falyn and she went and sat in something called an emo corner and started rocking back and forth, muttering something about bitter tears." His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Why does everyone go into depression when they read my poems? I wonder."

Dr. Kurosaki nodded, smiling and asked "Is Falyn your friend?"

A small smirk formed on Jordan's face and he said "More of like a frenemy. She's fun to tease."

Dr. Kurosaki continued smiling and said "Alright, Jordan, now let's talk about your disorder." The smirk on Jordan's face was immediately wiped off and replaced with a placid look. Dr. Kurosaki leaned forward; chin placed on interlaced fingers and muttered "Have you ever tried touching someone?"

Jordan flinched back and muttered "No."

Dr. Kurosaki nodded, coming closer to Jordan, who balled his fists. "Why are you so scared of physical contact, Jordan?" he asked, raising a hand towards the shaking boy. "You know, no one's going to hu-''

A loud crash was heard from Dr. Kurosaki's room.

"NO! PLEASE! LET ME-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shrill screams of a male could be heard from the second floor boy's bathroom and the nurses and teachers of the institution rushed towards the source, fairly well knowing who it was. One of the teachers carried a straitjacket with him and on kicking open the door, they were met with the sight of a young boy on the floor with an eyeball on the verge of popping out and another boy with long purple hair in a ponytail on top of him, holding a bloodied scissor in his hand.

The teachers and nurses stood in shocked silence for a few seconds before the most steel-hearted of them all walked towards the two boys and forcefully separated them. The injured boy's eye was bleeding at an alarming rate and he had to be carried to the infirmary while the purple haired boy struggled against his captors, slashing the scissor in random motions. Five teachers and two nurses bound him while an eight nurse pulled the straitjacket over his head and bound him with it. The bloody scissor was collected and one of the teachers harshly kicked the boy in his shin before roughly pulling him up to his feet by his ponytail.

"You're getting unstable day by day Ryuki" said the teacher, dragging the bound 18-year old to the punishment room. The nurses and teachers stared at him in fear, particularly his blood speckled face and hair and his visible right eye, which was swimming with bloodlust. The teacher, Mr. Uchiha was a tall, brawny man and an ex-army Colonel and the only teacher who was able to handle Ryuki single-handedly.

As the procession made their way through the corridor, Michiru Ayama stared at Ryuki with frightened brown eyes, holding her books closer to her chest. Most of the students stopped and stared at Ryuki but some of the indifferent ones just made their way to classes, ignoring the purple-haired sadist. As Ryuki looked around and saw Michiru, he smiled at her and the bloodlust in his visible eye was replaced with kindness. But the black-haired girl just grew more terrified and quickly rushed away, not looking back. A sad expression flitted on Ryuki's face as he turned to look ahead again.

"God of Sadism, eh?" Mr. Uchiha commented, staring at Ryuki with a hardened expression. Mr. Uchiha pushed open the door to the 'Punishment Room' and Ryuki's eyes widened momentarily before being inhabited by their sadistic light. The 'Punishment Room' was a large room where all the patients who thoroughly misbehaved on purpose were taken for 'Red Treatment.' The room was covered with various instruments called 'Disciplinary Elements' by the teachers. By the patients, they were more popularly known as 'Torture Gadgets.' But till now, only a handful of patients had been to the 'Punishment Room.'

Ryuki, bound in a straitjacket, was roughly thrown on an electrocution chair and his limbs were bound with metal straps. Three nurses remained with Mr. Uchiha, ready to take Ryuki back to his room after his punishment. But the purple-haired Mongoloid seemed to have no apprehension. "Electrocution chair again huh, Mr. Uchiha? Your methods are getting so boring and routine-like" his visible purple eye swam with malice. "Want me to teach you some new torture techniques?"

Mr. Uchiha gave him a disgusted glare before switching on the voltage button. The students passing outside the 'Punishment Room' closed their ears to the pained shrieks of Ryuki Daitoryu.

Michiru, or Michi, as she was more popularly known as, rushed through the hallways of "Tokyo School for Special Children", clutching her books tightly to her chest. Her classes were about to start and she hated being late and standing outside. As she turned rapidly around one of the corridors, she crashed into a taller figure. But before Michi could fall, someone grabbed onto her shoulders and helped her stay upright. Michi tightly shut her eyes and bowing, stuttered "I-I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was g-going a-and-''

"It's really okay" said a kind female voice. Looking up, Michi saw a girl about her age with long, dirty blonde hair and troubled hazel eyes. Michi immediately recognized her as Amelia McNorman, not because they were in the same class but because both of them suffered from the same problem; split personalities. She'd first seen Amelia when the dirty blonde was admitted in TSSC and they'd been placed in the same recovery session. But she hadn't had personal acquaintance of her until now.

As the two girls stood there, awkwardly staring at the walls, Michi tried to strike up a conversation. "So, umm, are you going to classes?" she asked, giving a shy smile. Amelia nodded, giving a small smile back as well. "W-Why don't we go together?" asked Michi, staring down at her purple shoes. She wasn't really that comfortable talking to new people but she'd always try to make a new friend. Though her past two tries really hadn't got good results.

"Sure" replied Amelia, smiling a little. Michi's brown eyes lit up with happiness and she nodded, skipping to the left of the corridor.

"Hey loony!" called out Amelia – or rather, her voice. Michi slowly turned around, brown eyes wide with confusion. Loony? Wasn't that what the bullies called her?

The sweet-faced Amelia now sported a cocky grin, a hand placed on her hip in an arrogant pose. "Our class is that way" she stated, pointing to the other direction.

The bell for lunch break rang and kids immediately rushed out of their classes, exhausted due to the soul-sucking lessons. From class 3-B exited two boys, talking about school and the usual stuff. "And I was like 'Dude, that's a nice wall" said the taller boy, grinning madly while his companion laughed whole-heartedly but elegantly. The jokester ruffled his black spiky hair and continued grinning, swinging his arms and taking long steps.

Nobody knew how Katsu Tokoroshi and Ichinose Christopher wolf became such good friends. They were just so . . . . . different. Katsu, the annoying goofball who always played pranks and caused trouble for everyone. Ichinose, the gentle and kind boy, who always listened to everyone's problems. It was one of the biggest mysteries of all time how these two teens, as different as a cat and dog were now besties who spent most of their time together.

"Will you two hurry up?" called a female voice from ahead "I'm getting hungry." Looking ahead, Katsu and Ichinose were greeted by a young female with black bobbed hair from which hung two braids tucked behind her ear. Katsu's companion prankster and Ichinose's 'self-declared' younger sister, Nami Kellen.

"Hey there, Na-chan!" Katsu grinned; ruffling the 13-year old's hair who blushed a little. Katsu then grabbed one of her braids and whistled "Dyed ya' hair, eh? Looks cool on ya', kiddo!" The tips of her braids were dyed green and there were a few blonde streaks in her hair.

Nami pouted and looked away, muttering "I'm not a kid!"

Ichinose smiled at her and said "Na-chan . . . . Katsu . . . . . lunch . . . . we won't get any seats."

Katsu had a realization face and pumping his balled left hand into his right palm, remarked "Shit!" Then, he sped off towards the cafeteria, shouting "Better go get some seats before the other loonies catch 'em all!" Nami and Ichinose just stared after him, the former weirdly and the latter with an awkward smile on his face. Then, the two decided to walk to the cafeteria in their own speed hoping their 'Black Kat' would be able to book a table.

Nami turned to Ichinose and asked "Ichi-nii-chan, will you be playing the violin again today?" Her yellow-ish green eyes stared at his violet ones with hope.

Ichinose smiled at her and nodded. "Na-chan . . . okay . . . if you say so." Then smirking mischievously at her, he gestured to the cafeteria and asked "So . . . . Katsu?"

Nami immediately averted her gaze as her face became a hot red. Fingering her left braid, she muttered "What about him?"

Ichinose looked straight again and smiled "Nothing . . . . no. You like him . . . but . . . . don't you?" At the last two words, his violet eyes stared at her.

If possible, Nami's face grew even redder. Violently shaking her head, she yelled "No I don't!"

Ichinose's eyes glinted dangerously and he said in a slightly louder tone "Just accept it, Nami!" The 13-year old girl stared at the 17-year old with a confused and scared expression and Ichinose' eyes widened when he realized what he said. Sighing, he ran a hand through his straight platinum blonde hair, momentarily revealing the left side of his face that was usually covered by his hair. "Na-chan . . . . sorry" he apologized, sounding genuinely guilty "I . . . . am bad person . . . . so very bad."

Nami grabbed his hand and smiling at him, said "It's okay, Ichi-nii." Ichinose looked a little surprised at her. "I don't care if you're a sadist or not. All that matters is you're my brother and I and Katsu-kun will accept you even if the whole world rejects you." Her genuine smile brought small tears to Ichinose's eyes and he just quietly nodded, returning her smile.

And that day, Ichinose made a mental note to his sadistic side. _If you hurt Na-chan or Katsu, I'll kill you MYSELF._

"You know you look really pretty with your hair down. You should do it more often." Mira Jones sighed under her breath as she put her homework down to glare at her "oh so gorgeous" classmate Kyler J. Moore, who sat smirking at her and flashing his "beautiful" pearly whites. Her lunch was pushed aside to make way for the several ruled sheets of notes she'd missed in class and while she was trying to write as fast as she could so that she could eat her lunch, the school flirt sat right in front of her, complementing her on her _hair_.

Mira rolled her eyes and said "Thank you Kyler but could you not disturb me? I have to return these notes to Hiromi before lunch break is over" she said, pointing to the notes.

Kyler leaned back comfortably in the chair opposite to Mira and said in a fake hurt voice "You find these notes more interesting than me? Looks like I've lost my game."

Mira gripped her pen tightly, trying not to lose her temper. She could see her mom and Brooke shaking their heads disapprovingly at Kyler and Mira mouthed to them "Don't worry, I'll try and get rid of him." Her mom and Brooke smiled at her and Mira felt joy emerge in her heart when Brooke gave her a playful wink.

Kyler, who'd noticed Mira silent talking and smiling to thin air, asked "Mira, are you okay?"

Mira turned to look at him and with a smile opened her mouth to say something but then a thought flashed through her brain. _Wait. Dad told me they were dead. So why do I . . . . .? _She slowly turned her head to look at where her mom and Brooke were standing before but this time, there was just an empty chair. Kyler, noticing the confused look on her face got up and cheerfully said "Well, gotta get going now!" He swung his backpack over his shoulder and flipping his light brown hair smirked "I got this really cool movie from a-''

"Bye, Kyler" said Mira, already starting to write and waving at Kyler with her free left hand. Kyler pouted and had just started walking away when he realized something and turned back again.

"Hey, Mira?" said the aqua-eyed brunet. Mira sighed in annoyance and was about to snap at him but the next words out of his mouth surprised her into silence. "If you need anyone to talk to about your problems you can come to me" he did not smirk or grin but genuinely _smiled_. "It must get pretty lonely being alone, right?" Mira could just stare at him silently, mouth forming a small 'o'. Kyler turned back. "You can come to me whenever you want Mira." He half-turned again and winked at her. "And your hair is certainly a very pretty shade of brown." And with that, Kyler J. Moore skipped off.

Mira turned back to her homework but this time, a smile inhabited her face. She fleetingly glanced at mom and Brooke and giggling a little, muttered "You're right guys. He's kinda nice."

After fifteen minutes or so, Mira's notes were finally over. She ran a comb through her messy dark brown hair before neatly arranging her sheets and quickly taking a bite out of her turkey sub. Most students had already left the cafeteria and it was kinda empty and silent, except for the late wanderers. Classes were about to start in five minutes and Mira started to quickly chew on her sub, pushing down large bites down her esophagus with the help of some soda. She was so busy in eating she did not notice someone approaching her.

"Are you done with the notes, Mira?" said a frail voice and looking up; Mira's dark blue eyes gazed into shiny black ones. In front of her stood a slightly plump girl with jet black hair braided and side swept bangs. One of TSSC's most severely ill students; Hiromi Aizawa.

Mira quickly gulped down the remaining bites of her sub and wiping her hands on the napkins handed Hiromi her sheets. Hiromi nodded and Mira said with a smile "Thanks for letting me borrow them."

Hiromi nodded, not returning the smile. "No problem" she quietly muttered, clutching onto her sheets and walking in the direction of classes.

Hiromi took out the thick biology book from her bag, planning to study a little on her way to classes. She held it with both hands right in front of her and read in a low voice "The parotid glands secrete a clear, watery fluid rich in amylase. The sub-mandibular glands secrete a more viscous fluid. The sublingual glands-'' Hiromi stopped mid-tracks and leaned on the wall. She felt dizzy and her head ached. Putting a hand to her forehead, she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I'm burning up again" she mumbled. After a few seconds, the dizziness subsided but her head still throbbed. Steeling herself, Hiromi decided to get to classes not matter what. They were close now.

As she was walking, trying not to fall, she suddenly felt someone tap her back. "What?" muttered Hiromi, trying to keep her eyes open.

Behind her stood a girl a little taller than her, with auburn hair cut to her shoulders and pretty eyes which were of an odd greenish-yellow hue. She flicked her choppy bangs and clapping both her hands together, bowed and begged with shut eyes "Hiro, please let me copy your notes!"

Hiro stared at her with a deadpan expression, her eyes starting to get blurry. When she recognized the person she was talking to, Hiromi muttered "Not again, Jules. I already gave you three times this past week." _Shit. I can't see anything properly. Why the hell am I so pathetic and weak?!_

"Yeah I know" said Jules with stars in her eyes "But that Divergent novel was so interesting that I-Hiro?" Jules asked with worry interlaced in her voice. Hiromi opened her mouth to say something but darkness overcame her and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Jules just stared at her for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and muttering "Lovely."

In Cross Hospital which was only a few blocks away from TSSC, Dr. Nura hurried into the operation room to check up on a patient that was suffering from severe leprosy – or that's what the nurse had told him. Her exact words had been "his skin started turning a dirty yellow and saliva and blood was pouring out of his mouth. He made groaning noises and that's when I noticed his flesh was rotting."

As Dr. Nura rushed through the corridors, he pondered about the weird case. It was known that leprosy was a skin disease but that did not explain the constant flow of blood from the patient's mouth. And also, the nurse had said something about the man making primal grunting noises and his pupils having sunken into their eyeballs. That made no sense either.

There was only one explanation that fitted with the man's condition. And Dr. Nura knew it was a highly unreasonable and illogical one. _Those American movies are really getting to my head, _he said, shaking his thick mass of white hair.

Dr. Nura burst into the Operation room and was greeted by the sight of a horribly deformed man writhing uncontrollably and making grunts on the bed sheets. Three nurses and two ward boys were busy in strapping his arms and legs to the bed and after they'd done their job, Dr. Nura approached the patient cautiously. The patient, after a lot of squirming, stopped when he felt Dr. Nura walking towards him.

When he was close to the patient, Dr. Nura opened his torch and reached out to check the patient's eye, whose pupil's seemed to have turned into a ghastly white color. "Alright, it's okay now" Dr. Nura spoke, using his calming voice "No one's gonna-FUCK!" The patient bit his hand which had been lingering close to his mouth and it took one nurse and three ward boys to separate Dr. Nura from him.

Dr. Nura stared and clasped his bloody right hand, his knees shaking from the pain. A large chunk had been bitten off. The patient on the bad was now writhing again and grunting in primal roars. Dr. Nura felt his head churn and then realization set in.

Looks like he'd guess had been right.

As he rolled onto the floor, he stared at the frightened nurses and ward boys and whispered "Run." And then, his eyes went blank.

**It sucked. I know. I'm so sorry! *bows* But please bear with me! I'll try to improve as much as I can! And characters who haven't been introduced yet don't worry. You guys will have equally important roles. Sorry to bother you but could you please send me two more details about your OC's? You can put them in a review if you want:**

**How your OC acts around their crush(es):**

**How your OC acts around their love rivals:**

**I know I've missed out on many details of the OC's but I promise I'll reveal everything step-by-step. I like to take things slow.**

**If I've made your OC too OOC or if you don't like the way I portray them please do inform! QwQ I'm not a very good writer but I'll give my 100% to fix it!**

**Thank you for your co-operation! And I've decided not to make any main protagonist but focus an arc on every character. I think that'll be better and fair. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 2 - hApPiLy CrAzY - Or Not

**~ Author's Note ~**

**Hello there, my lovely Angels! QwQ I was overwhelmed by the lovely reviews showered upon me last chapter! You guys . . . . seriously . . . . . make me feel so welcomed! *dramatic pose* May God bless you all and may all your dreams and wishes come true.**

**Ah! I already have romantic scenes set for the couples and-I keep forgetting this is a zombie story. Not a romantic drama. Sigh . . . . . . **

**Special thanks to The Shameless Carrot Zhane 17, R.J. Niner, Silver Gold Moonlight, Hikage-Sama, Mikendall, Mariseseki, Lily Fenton Phantom, Bandman 2000, Council, A-world-without-dreams, Red Star 7481, Mookie Bear 12, Spartan Grey, Ghost 132, Wraith Heart, Enarmonios, Forever a Savior, Lazersword 88, Lacey the Liar, Happily Ending, Mayonata Karasu, Imea16, Syren Novade, Anime bella 09 and for the support.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ch. 2 – hApPiLy CrAzY – oR nOt**

There was no way Juliette could carry Hiromi to the infirmary by herself. The Aryan girl weighed at least 10 kilos more than her. Suddenly, the auburn-haired girl noticed a young boy staring at them and from the looks of the books in his hand; he'd been going to classes. Juliette smirked. She recognized him as Kei Naruki who had been placed in the same recovery session as her when they'd first joined since both of them suffered from PTSD. She waved her hand to grab his attention and yelled "Hey, Spade! Over here!"

Kei walked towards her with slow, hesitant footsteps, his gaze flitting from Juliette to the unconscious Hiromi. He asked in a soft, timid voice "Is she okay?" His visible electric blue left eye was staring down at the lifeless-looking girl while his shoulder length, straight black hair covered his right eye.

Juliette rolled her eyes. "Does it look like she's okay, dumbfuck?" Kei shook his head with panicked eyes, staring down at Hiromi again. "Anyway" Juliette spoke, staring at the unresponsive Kei "Help me carry her to the infirmary. I can't do it by myself." Kei stared at Juliette for a few seconds before quickly nodding his head.

Quite surprisingly, Kei could easily carry Hiromi by himself, holding her in bridal style. Juliette was a little surprised but did not say anything and grabbed both Hiromi and Kei's books and bags. The bell signaling the start of the period rang causing Juliette to smirk. She could now bunk Bio with a reasonable excuse.

After climbing the 1st floor steps to the infirmary, Juliette opened the door expecting it to be fully empty but was surprised to see a patient there, another one she knew from her recovery session. Sei Kuro Knight. Juliette and Sei used to attend the recovery session for anorexia but after 3 months, when Juliette was out of the 'Severely Anorexic Condition' her sessions were cancelled. But she'd seen Sei still going.

Sei had bloody red hair, cut really short like a boy's and a spiky part of it covered her left eye. Her visible electric blue eye stared quietly at them and she sat on one of the numerous white beds, holding what seemed to be a bottle of glucose in her hand. If Juliette didn't know better, she would've easily mistaken Sei for a guy, seeing as how she had no curve and on top of that, was quite tall. "Wassup, Sei?" she grinned, waving her hand. But Sei continued staring placidly at her and looked away after a few seconds. Juliette's hand dropped awkwardly to her side, not knowing what else to do.

Meanwhile, Kei had laid down Hiromi on one of the beds and pulled a white bed sheet over her. The infirmary nurse, a middle-aged woman called Ms. Yashiro shook her head disapprovingly at seeing Hiromi and said in a thickly accented voice "Again, huh? This is the third time this week she's fainted." Then turning to Sei, she chided "Finish it up, Ms. Knight! How are you gonna concentrate in classes otherwise?"

Sei just nodded slowly, gulping down the glucose with difficulty and a constipated look on her face. Ms. Yashiro sighed and walked towards Hiromi before placing a hand on the unconscious girl's forehead. "She's burning up" the nurse muttered to herself. Then, turning to Kei and Juliette with a kind smile, she said "Thank you for bringing her here. You both can get back to classes now."

"But Ms. Yashiro!" whined Juliette, using her best puppy eyes "Can't we stay with Hiro?" She clutched the unconscious girl's hand and said in a pleading voice "Please? I can't leave my best friend alone!" _Best friend? _Thought Kei, tilting his head in confusion (in an oh-so adorable! Way).

Ms. Yashiro brought out her stern face and crossing her arms, said "Ms. Prairie, I know very well why you want to stay . . . . . "

Sei quietly placed the empty glass of glucose on the table and quietly walked out of the infirmary, the voices of Ms. Yashio and Juliette engaged in a friendly argument fading in the background. No one noticed her going out but she was used to it. Used to being a ghost in the background.

As she walked down the stairs to get to her Physics classes (oh she hated that subject!), she stopped in her tracks when a young girl ran away right past her, holding a box of cookies in her hand. The girl turned back and stuck a tongue out at whoever was chasing her, her black hair with dyed blue ends somewhat slapping Sei in the face. Sei rubbed her eye lazily before turning around to walk and then-

CRASH!

The red-haired girl was thrown off her feet as someone a lot heavier fell on top of her, crushing her. Sei found it hard to breathe and the little oxygen she did get was the smell of a musky deodorant. Whoever crashed on top of her got up with stuttering apologies and held out a hand. "Are you okay?" asked a sweet, male voice.

Sei's blurry vision stabilized after a few seconds and she was looking into pretty sea green eyes. _Did I just say pretty? _A guy with a light auburn Mohawk-like hairstyle stood on top of her, his hand still stretched out. She noticed there was a tattoo of stripes on his hand which stopped at his wrist. Sei reluctantly took his offered hand and stood up on her shaky legs, still knocked out from the crash. Now that she stood up, she realized she was a little taller than him.

"Well, I'm sorry" said the guy, who Sei had seen frequently at the campus. He nervously rubbed the back of his head and said "By the way, I'm Fabien Leo De Sauveterre. And-''

"-you can call him Fabbo!" said a high-pitched female voice from behind Sei. Turning back, she saw the girl who just hair-slapped her, her purple eyes twinkling with what seemed to be a playful glint. The girl also seemed to have an obsession with tattoos as there were two on her hands; one, a lotus flower with dragons around it caught in chains, on her upper left arm and the other, bluebell flowers on a black ribbon, on her lower left arm. They swirled around her arm and stopped at the wrists.

"Falyn" muttered Fabien, eyes glowing with anger.

The girl just grinned and looking at Sei, babbled "Fabbo, you fell down with a classic guy-on-top position! I introduced you to your future husband so maybe I can keep the cookies?" She tinkled the glass box she was holding. Sei still stared at her with confusion. "You guys can get married now since Fabbo's bisexual" said the girl, grinning at Sei. Fabien face turned red and he muttered a weak "Falyn!"

Sei just stared at the girl with confusion. Why did his sexuality matte-Oh right. That exuberant girl must've thought she was a guy. "Um" said Sei in a low, quiet voice shocking Fabien a little (since he'd thought she was mute or something). "I'm a girl."

_That's really not the point right now, _thought Fabien, sweat-dropping.

The new girl's face immediately twisted into an awkward smile and slowly backing away, she said "Oh. Ah . . . well . . . . I must go now . . . . . Otherwise . . . . THEMONSTERPINEAPPLEWILLCATCHMESOBYE!" she said the last words so fast that Sei and Fabien were left staring after her, confused, perplexed and embarrassed about her earlier sentence (at least the latter was).

Fabien laughed awkwardly and said "A ha ha ha . . . . don't mind Falyn. She's a little screwed" he gestured to his brain "but she's nice. And I really must get the cookie box back from her. So bye!" he waved and was about to go running before he stopped. Turning back around, he asked with a sweet smile "By the way, what's your name?"

Sei stared at him before answering in a low voice "Sei. Sei Kuro Knight."

"Alright then. Bye Sei!" waved Fabien, before running and turning back for the second time. "And by the way" he grinned "I love your hair!" This time, he was gone for real after the female cookie-thief. Sei fingered the cross choker on her neck before smiling slightly and walking off to Physics class.

Meanwhile, Fabien was chasing after a physical-loving annoying girl who seemed to have disappeared somewhere in the school garden. Tired, he put his hands on his knees and panted. "Where the hell did that kid disappear to?"

Suddenly, Fabien heard crunching noises coming from somewhere and he tiptoed towards the direction of the sound which seemed to be coming from some nearby bushes. Quietly, with outstretched hands he tiptoed towards the sound and when close enough, latched onto the little thief behind the bushes. "Caught you!" he yelled.

Falyn, who was happily munching on (stolen) chocolate cookies, gave a shriek and yelled "HOLY YO-YOS THE PINEAPPLE MONSTERS HAVE COME! THE APOCALYPSE, THE APOCALYPSE!"

From the first floor of the school, staring at the two friends fooling around stood Shiro Ninjin, an annoyed expression on his face. He shook his head, his messy black locks dancing around his face. "Kids" he muttered, rolling his cerulean eyes. Shiro had forgotten his books in the school library and was coming back after retrieving them.

As he walked along the corridor, he saw a white-haired girl leaning over the balcony and staring at something below. Shiro walked towards her and greeted with a small smile and greeted "Hello, Marise senpai."

The girl turned to look at him, red eyes fluttering. "Ah, Shiro-kun, good morning!" she greeted cheerfully, tying her long snow white hair in a high pony tail. "Shouldn't you be in classes right now?"

Shiro nods "Yeah but I forgot my books in the library so I was just going to get them. Shouldn't you be in classes too?"

Marise shakes her head and replies "We're having our Monthly Tests today. I finished early so I'd thought I'd linger along here for a while." From the corner of his eyes, Shiro caught a glimpse of purple hair in the garden – where Marise was looking at earlier.

Smiling softly, the 12-year old waved "Alright then, I'll get going. See you later, Marise senpai."

"Bye, Shiro-kun" Marise waves after him, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. As all the students left their classes, some in groups and some alone, Larry Slate arranged his books with a sigh. Walking dejectedly towards his class teacher, Mrs. Ryuugu, he stood in front of her table with droopy shoulders and a hung head. "Uh, Mrs. Ryuugu?" he started hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was never good with people. "Could I . . . . get my comic book back?"

Mrs. Ryuugu, who was checking the Monthly Test papers, stared at Larry with a stern gaze. "Yes, you can" this sentence almost made Larry jump up in joy and kiss her "If you can give me a reasonable explanation why you were reading it during classes." Larry reprimanded himself. _Eww! How can I think of KISSING her?! Looks like I'm ill._

Larry still kept on staring down at the table while Mrs. Ryuugu went back to checking her papers, not paying any attention to the boy. He scratched his head and touching his blonde locks, felt his buzz cut had grown. He was about to reach into his pocket and slip on his Green Lantern ring when Mrs. Ryuugu's voice spoke up "Alright, I'll give you the comic book." He almost dropped the ring but managed to catch it after a few clumsy attempts. "After you deliver this diary to Taylor Christina Waggner."

Heterochromatic eyes widened in fear. "T-T-Wagg?" whispered Larry, his legs starting to shiver. Taylor Christina Waggner, the hospital's oldest patient. Even though she was much older than school age, TSSC did not send her way since she was an old patient and had made quite a few friends here, including Mrs. Ryuugu. But Larry, being the anti-social kid he was, sure wasn't enthusiastic about meeting her. "Is it necessary, Mrs. Ryuugu?" he asked in a scared voice.

Mrs. Ryuugu said in a harsh tone "You can forget your comic book, Mr. Slate."

Larry wanted to bang his head on the wall and cry. He felt like Atrocious was gonna take over, even without the ring-The ring! He could use Hal! "O-Okay, Mrs. Ryuugu" he said, taking the diary from her. The black-haired teacher smiled slyly after Larry's departure. "Oh, and Mr. Slate?" The blond turned back to look at her. "Make sure you don't read it."

Larry slowly walked to the hallways, still scared to visit T-Wagg's room – that was what everyone called her anyway. There were several rumors about her around campus – like how she was visited by demonic faces and how she was actually an alien from the future. Larry didn't know if they were just rumors or there was any solid fact behind them.

Taylor's room was on the second floor, near the Principal's office. He quietly walked towards the door and was about to knock when he heard moans and pants coming from inside. His hand stopped mid-air and his blue and green eyes widened.

_Don't tell me she's . . . . .!_

"What are you doing here?!" asked a young female voice which caused Larry to almost drop the diary he held. Shaking, the boy slowly turned his head sideway only for his gaze to be locked on a short, scrawny girl staring at him with scared hazel eyes. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and for some reason, she reminded him of a mouse.

Larry realized that the girl was still waiting for him to answer and the moans and gasps had stopped coming from inside. "I . . . uh . . . . well . . I" he stuttered, finding the right words to say "was instructed by my teacher to return this diary to Taylor." He showed her the diary and the small girl's eyes widened.

She scrutinized Larry for a good two minutes (which were the most painful two minutes of his life and he tried hard not to run away), she walked towards the room like she owned it and uttered a small "Come in."

Larry timidly entered the room which wasn't really different from the other dorm rooms but was a tad bit larger (unfair) and single-bedded. There was also a big collection of sports stuff like a tennis racquet, a soccer ball, underwater glasses and many other menageries (not like Larry was really interested in them). On the bed sat a really tall but sickly looking girl, staring at him with heterochromatic eyes. She had black hair with red streaks, tied into a lose ponytail and on seeing the scrawny brunette, a sleepy smile erupted on her face.

"Hey there, Cassy" she said in a sick sounding voice.

"Big sister!" the girl squealed, rushing towards Taylor and enveloping her in a big hug. Larry just stood awkwardly near the door, not wanting to interrupt their moment. The small girl, Cassy seemed to be excitedly telling Taylor something while she just nodded, smiling feebly. They seemed to have forgotten him but fortunately, an icy blue and rose red eye fell on him.

"Ah, can I have my diary now Larry?" said Taylor, outstretching a weak hand. Cassy stared at him with suspicion and Larry slowly walked towards them, stopping near the foot of her bed and handing her the diary. Taylor flipped through the pages and placing the brown book in one of her drawers, smiled wistfully at Larry "Thank you for taking the trouble."

And for some strange reason, that smile brought a faint blush to the comic geek's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya' sure ya' wanna do this Na-chan?" asked Katsu, hands folded at the back of his head as he watched his prankster partner fill some Habanero sauce in the hypodermic syringe (she got from some mysterious place). "Falyn may end up fryin' ya' and chewin' on ya' like a cheese nugget."

Nami tucked her braid behind her ear, her eyes glinting dangerously and smiled "I'm perfectly sure about this." Then her eyes flashed in anger as she looked at Katsu. "I'd been saving that packet of Cheetos since two weeks, Katsu-kun! And-and-" comical tears appeared in her eyes.

Katsu patted her shoulder sympathetically "It's okay, Na-chan. Happens with everyone." Nami dramatically cried in his chest (clearly enjoying the feeling).

Suddenly, Ichinose rushed into the cafeteria and whispered "Coming . . . . Falyn!" Nami quickly pushed the Habanero sauce-filled syringe in the chocolate donut on the table and hid under the same table. Ichinose rushed behind the door while Katsu (in a very ninja-like way with ands clasped together and index finger pointed up) skipped behind the large water drum in the room.

Hardly had a minute passed when two shiny violet orbs appeared in the doorway and with ninja-like steps (Katsu muttered "Copycat!" but not loud enough for her to hear it) appeared right in front of the delicious looking donut. Nami was quietly chuckling from under the table, the table cloth hiding her. At any other time, Falyn would have noticed people hiding in the room but this time, the heavenly chocolate donut that lay right in front of her eyes had stolen her attention.

Clasping her hands, Falyn said with twinkling eyes "O heavenly donut! Would thou offer me your hand in marriage?" Nami chuckled mentally. _Yes. YES! EAT IT ALL! Revenge shall be mine . . . . . . . Fufufufu . . . . . _Falyn took the donut, kissed it with great tenderness – and then chugged it down like a voracious wolf. _YES! _Nami was cheering mentally, _3 . . . . 2 . . . . 1 . . . . _

"Falyn" Amelia suddenly appeared in the doorway "I was wondering if-"

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT!" screamed Falyn, running around the room like she was on fire. Nami and Katsu burst into manic laughter while Ichinose remained standing behind the door pondering, _Shouldn't the sweet chocolate syrup balance out the heat of the sauce? Or maybe they're in indefinite proportions? _Amelia, or rather Cassandra, mumbled "What the fuck's happening?" _You really are an idiot. Can't you see she's running around? _Smirked Riley.

"Fire, FIRE!" yelled Falyn in the background. Fabien, who was roaming around searching for his confiscated lighter, ran towards the canteen.

"Fire!" he cheerfully shouted, looking like a One Direction fan girl. "Where, WHERE?!" he enthusiastically asked, looking here and there. Only to be met with a running Falyn, outbursts of laughter from under the table and behind the water drum, some muttering from behind the door and a girl arguing with _herself_ in the doorway.

"Who you calling idiot, huh, you stuck up encyclopaedic bitch?!"

"My dear Cassandra, that isn't even a word."

"Tee hee hee, you both are amusing."

"SHUT UP HARPER! Don't get between us!"

"Looks like a certain jock's angry."

Due to the commotion, Michiru and Marise too appeared in the doorway. "Are you guys playing something?" asked the white-haired girl, only to be met with a weird scene.

"A GAS LIGHTER!" Fabbo yelled with excitement, sprinting towards it.

"No, someone stop him!" Michiru yelled with fear. But sadly, everyone was busy in their own world. "Marise-chan, would you-" but sadly, there was no Marise beside her. "Marise-chan?" asked Michiru, hoping she did not leave her all alone.

The white-haired girl was in fact offering water to the burning Falyn. "There you go" said Marise, handing a bottle of water to the thirsty girl who chugged it down in two seconds.

Nami and Katsu appeared out of their hiding places, Nami muttering "So not fair!"

Falyn lay on the floor, water dripping out of her mouth and stared at Marise with shiny eyes. "You're an Angel!" she said, holding a sweat dropping Marise's hand "Let's get married!"

Katsu tapped Marise on the back and said "That wasn't very nice of you to help he-" Marise turned back and suddenly, the song, _Everything I do, I do it for you by Bryan Adams, _started playing in Katsu's mind. It was like everything happened in slow motion; her head slowly turned back, sparkles appearing beside her face and Katsu's heartbeat accelerated till it felt like it would thump out of his chest. Ichinose's muttering voice, Michiru's pleas to Fabien telling him to throw away the lighter, Amelia's argument with herself, Falyn's babbles and even Nami pulling his hand seemed to fade into the distant.

And when Marise said "Hello. Who are you?" Katsu thought he died, went to Heaven and met a beautiful white-haired Angel.

That was until he was pulled back from his evening dream by screams and shrieks outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another shitty chapter. Sorry, I just wanted to make things a little fun, you know, before the BIG BAD BOOM! And now I need another little favor from you all.**

**The Shameless Carrot Zhane 17**

**R.J Niner**

**Silver Gold Moonlight**

**Mikendall**

**Mariseseki**

**Hikage-Sama**

**Lazersword 88 **

**Happily Ending**

**Syren Novade**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Forever a Savior**

**A world without dreams**

**All the people except the others listed above please PM me your REAL gender (if it's not too personal). I need it . . . . er . . . . ahem . . . . for my story. I stalked all your profiles but couldn't find out your genders. (Yes, I am a stalker). PLEASE. Very important. **

**And some of you have VERY interesting profiles. Just saying.**


	5. Chapter 3 - tHe OpEnInG aCt!

**~ Author's Note ~**

**Katsu: Yolo peeps! **

**Nami: We are-**

**Ichinose: THE BAKA TRIO!**

***all three of them do an awesome pose***

**Katsu: Since D.T's too busy, we'll be doing the disclaimer today! Na-chan? :3**

**Nami: O/O H-Hai! Special thanks to The Shameless Carrot Zhane 17, R.J. Niner, Silver Gold Moonlight, Hikage-Sama, Mikendall, Mariseseki, Lily Fenton Phantom, Bandman 2000, Council, A-world-without-dreams, Red Star 7481, Mookie Bear 12, Spartan Grey, Ghost 132, Wraith Heart, Enarmonios, Forever a Savior, Lazersword 88, Lacey the Liar, Happily Ending, Mayonata Karasu, Imea16, Syren Novade, Anime bella 09 and for the support.**

**Ichinose: ^_^ Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for following this story!**

**The Baka trio: Enjoy!**

**Ch. 3 – tHe OpEnInG aCt!**

"Chess is as elaborate a waste of human intelligence as you can find outside an advertising agency" Samuel murmured, pushing his rook ahead on the chess board. He ran a hand through his dirty blond – or light brown, you could never tell – hair, waiting for his opponent to make a move. "How mean – but true at the same time."

Jordan was hunched over the chess board, blue eyes drowned in concentration. He wasn't really too fond of spending time with others but a chess game with Sammy was always welcome. Then, after a few seconds, his lips tilted up into a small smirk and he pushed his knight ahead. "Your turn, Sammy" he stated.

Samuel's eyes momentarily narrowed before he muttered "You've got pretty good at it, Snowflake." With a flick of his wrist, he pushed away Jordan's knight with his bishop. "But not enough to defeat me yet." But for some reason, the smirk on Jordan's face wasn't wiped off which irked Samuel a bit. He was about to ask what was so funny but a scream and something crashing downstairs, made him snap his head behind.

"What was that?" muttered Samuel, getting out of his dorm room and peering down at the ground floor. Jordan followed him after a few seconds, face expressionless but blue eyes seemingly amused.

"It's Mr. Nice Guy again" muttered Jordan. "And of course, our very own God of Sadism" he rolled his eyes at the last part.

Down on the ground floor courtyard, a huge ruckus had been created, concerning mostly two people who stood in the middle of the crowd. Ryuki held a surgery knife in his hand – most probably stolen from the doctor's staff room – and he was grinning sadistically at the other guy, or more precisely, the student who was cowering behind him. "Ah" Ryuki said, twirling the knife in his hand "You wanna play in this bloodbath too?"

Phil Angelo stared at Ryuki, his chocolate brown eyes hardened. A light breeze in the courtyard blew his curly dark brown hair around his face but it did not bother him much. He was more concerned about the student behind him. "Are you all right?" he asked the boy behind him, who just nodded, tears streaming down his face and snot dripping from his nose. Most of the students had gathered around to watch the fight but still stayed behind a considerable distance, fully aware of Ryuki's sadistic tendencies.

It'd been only a month since Phil had been admitted to TSSC, which was far away from his hometown, Philadelphia, in Tokyo, Japan. Though he was relatively new, his kind and positive personality had already acquired him a few friends – and admirers. And it wasn't long before he'd started his 'saving the weak' job. "Ryuki" said Phil, totally unarmed "Drop the knife."

"But that wouldn't be any fun now, would it?" said the purple-haired boy, tilting his head and licking the blade of the knife. "The Swift Saber of South Philly, aren't you? I heard you cleaned up the streets of your city." Phil wondered who'd been telling Ryuki his biography. "So why are you so afraid now, Mr. Angelo?"

Phil grinned – and some of the students began to think he'd gone insane – and said "You've been doing research on me, haven't you? Didn't know I was that interesting." _Phil, don't, _a familiar voice seemed to whisper in his ear. He smiled a little. "Don't worry Lane" he whispered back "I won't get too rough."

Ryuki replied to his earlier sentence. "Oh you're surely interesting. So interesting that I'd – LOVE TO PRACTICE NEW TORTURE TECHNIQUES ON YOU!" with a flash, the Japanese boy rushed towards the Italian-German, his surgery knife poised. Phil got ready to dodge and the other boy, Ryuki's first target, ran away in sheer fright, glad the sadist had forgotten about him. Ryuki attempted to slash at Phil but the boy sidestepped him and jumped a few steps back.

As soon as the fight had started, gasps escaped all of the students. Juliette, who was on her way to check up on a sleeping Hiromi, seemed to be intrigued by the chaos. As she made her way towards the crowd, her eyes momentarily widened before coming back to their normal shape. She noticed her ex-boyfriend of two months, Kyler, staring at the fight with wide eyes. "Kyler" her voice snapped his attention towards her "What's going on?"

The handsome boy grinned at her and with a wink, replied "Nothing much. You know, Daitoryu was chasing this guy and Phil was like 'I'm gonna protect you' and stuff. Then-Voila! Here they are, entertaining us with an epic fight!"

Juliette rolled her eyes at him and muttered "Why am I not surprised?" Kyler watched as she dashed off in between them but he did not try to stop her. Having dated Jules for two months, he knew very well that attempting to stop her would be like attempting to bring a hurricane in control.

Meanwhile, Ryuki was continually slashing at Phil and the latter was dodging. Phil had got two cuts on his wrist and arm from the knife by now but nothing major. _He's good, _both of them thought at the same time, approaching two different tactics to knock each other out.

Suddenly, their fight was stopped by a young girl running between them and Ryuki immediately stopped attacking, his respect for girls coming out. "Jules?" Phil asked, staring at his closest friend with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?" Seriously, was she, running into a fight like that? "You could've got hurt!"

Juliette glared at him, eyes flaring up with anger. "Don't give me that crap, you dumbfuck!" she spat, standing on her toes so that she could at least glare at him properly. "What the fuck were you thinking, fighting like that?!" The students stared at her and Ryuki took the time to walk away – his sadistic mood was wearing off. "Do you have to protect every fucki-" But before the angry girl could complete her sentence, a boyish voice burst out on the intercoms surrounding the courtyard.

"Shiro?" Jordan muttered, recognizing the boy's voice from his classes.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! ATTENTION! DO NOT TAKE WHAT I'M SAYING JOKINGLY! A CONTAMINATION HAS OCCURRED! I REPEAT, A CONTAMINATION HAS OCCURRED!"

"What's he saying?" Kyler muttered to himself.

Just then, Mira Jones came running inside the courtyard. She stopped right next to Kyler, shivering violently and panting hard. Her eyes were wide with fear and Kyler knew something was definitely up. Shiro's voice was screaming the same message over-and-over again on the intercom.

"Mira?" Kyler asked, holding her shoulders and lightly shaking her. "What's the matter?" All eyes were trained on the frightened brunette.

Mira's eyes momentarily flickered to her mom and Brooke standing beside Kyler and she clenched her fists, trying to spit out the words on her tongue. "Dead! Dead people!" she said in a raspy voice. Samuel dropped the bishop he was holding on a silent Juliette's head. "Dead people! THEY'RE COMING!" Mira screamed. "DEAD PEOPLE . . . . . ARE COMING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes ago

"Is it really necessary, Mrs. Uchiha?" asked Shiro, staring at the list of medicines handed to him by the female teacher. Mira stood beside him, silently staring at the ground.

"We're totally out of stock on them, Shiro" said Mrs. Uchiha, pointing at a list of necessary medicines. "And I can't trust others enough to send them out of the facility." Shiro nodded understandingly. "Besides, you've been showing improvement" she smiled lovingly at him and turned her gaze to Mira "And Ms. Jones is one of the most stable students we have." Mira smiled back weakly.

Brooke patted her on the shoulder and said "Nice, Mira." Mira felt immensely happy at being praised by her beloved sister.

As the guards opened the gates of the institution for the two students, both of them felt immensely happy at visiting the outside world once more but something . . . . seemed off. Evening had set and many stars twinkled beautifully in the sky, the last orange rays of the sun disappearing. The streets were unusually empty for evening Tokyo, consisting of only a few people and cars, running about here and there. None of the passersby threw the students any disdainful looks – like they would any other day – and Shiro noticed they were in quite a hurry.

They were about to go on their way when a faint "W-Wait!" was heard. Turning back, they saw Kei, a boy who attended the same PTSD recovery sessions as Mira, running towards them. Kei finally reached them and panted a little, wiping the sweat off his face.

Shiro and Mira stared at him curiously before the 12-year old boy finally asked "What?"

"O-Oh! U-um" Kei started nervously, feeling around his black school uniform for something. Shiro rolled his eyes and Mira started humming something under her breath. Finally taking out a small silver card, Kei handed it to Shiro. "M-Ms. Uchiha s-said to show this to the chemist. He will give us a 50% discount." Shiro just quickly took it from him and pocketed it in his black shorts.

The three students made their way to Cross Hospital which was only a few blocks from TSSC and provided most of their medicines and other medical elements. However, when they noticed the street Cross Hospital was on, small chills went down their spines. It was deathly quiet and empty, not a single soul in sight. "Something's wrong" muttered Mira, fingering her side braid.

The three teens were the only ones in the large empty road and for some reason, roadblocks had been placed on either side of the road. They noticed two police cars standing outside the large, white gate of the hospital. "D-Do you think, t-there's been a r-robbery or m-murder or some-something?" asked Kei, unpleasant memories flooding him and Mira.

"Let's hope not" muttered Shiro, squeezing through the small space between the roadblocks and being followed by a nervous Mira and reluctant Kei. There was a small chemist shop just outside the hospital which provided the residents with basic medicines. However, when Shiro reached it, there was no one in sight. Everything was neatly packed in their respective shelves, showing no signs of a chaos.

"Is anyone here?" inquired Shiro, ringing the bell while Kei walked towards the gates. They were locked from the inside. The boundary of Cross Hospital was a huge garden surrounded by benches, flower beds and other elements and the black-haired boy noticed a few souls faraway inside the gates, near the huge, white building.

"There are some people roaming inside" he muttered, attracting Shiro and Mira's attention. The other two walked towards the gate as well and noticed a few figures quite faraway.

"What's that sound?" asked Mira, turning to her two companions. They could hear faint screams and growls coming from inside the hospital.

"Should we go che-" but before Shiro could complete his question, the door to the hospital burst open and they saw someone rush out – screaming loudly. The three kids were horrorstruck, obviously.

It was a police officer, screaming for help and behind him ran quite a large group of figures. As the officer neared them, they could notice faint speckles of blood on his uniform.

"We should help him!" exclaimed Mira, trying to open the gate. However, it was of no use as the gates were locked from the inside. The two boys tried to yank it open with force but to no avail.

The officer had only reached half-way towards them when out of nowhere, a ragged human figure jumped on him and the man fell down due to shock. And the next image would be burned forever in the minds of Kei, Mira and Shiro.

The creature, whatever it was, **bit** him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" terrified screams burst out of the man's lips and soon, he was surrounded by a large group of them; rotting-skinned, bloody, ragged _creatures. _Gripping on the bars of the gate, the three students could only watch in horror as they saw the officer being bitten alive. And then, they realized what was happening.

"No freaking way . . . ." muttered Shiro, biting his lower lip. The man flailed around, trying to push the creatures of him but they just continued biting.

"This is . . . . just like the movies . ." said Kei, slowly backing away. His screams were slowly dying down and getting replaced with only low grunts of pain.

"This . . . . this can't be happening" said Mira, covering her mouth with her hands. And with a final violent shudder, the man became lifeless.

The creatures, now leaving a bloody mess of an officer on the floor, started slowly moving towards them. And whatever that had jumped on the officer, was now running towards the other three like crazy.

Shiro was the first one to regain composure. "Let's get the hell outta here!" he yelled, grabbing each of his companion's hands. Mira shivered violently, staring back at the hospital they were leaving. She noticed the creature from before grip the bars of the gates and give out a loud roar, making the teens flinch but they didn't stop_. _

"What the hell is happening?" Mira muttered, staring at Brooke and Nina who seemed to float beside them. They shook their heads but Brooke said "You have to survive this Mira; whatever it is. I know you can do it." A beautiful smile adorned her sister's face and Mira nodded, still scarred from the scene that transpired just a few minutes ago. Looking back, she noticed that they were out of that street.

Dodging racing cars and other pedestrians, they finally saw TSSC in the distance. "Shiro!" ordered Mira, taking the role of the leader "Go to the announcement room and caution the others through the intercom!" The 12-year old nodded. "Kei!" she turned to the black-haired boy who looked at her with wide eyes. "You go to the first floor and try to warn everyone you can!" Kei shakily nodded. Mira looked ahead and muttered "I'll go to the courtyard."

As soon as they stepped inside the building, the three dashed off to their own destinations, surprising the guards. Kei dashed up the stairs, still not sure as to how he was supposed to warn the others. What they'd seen, had it been . . . . real? The image of the man being bitten flashed through his brain and Kei clenched his eyes shut, wishing for it to go away. But then, suddenly, he crashed into someone causing both of them to fall down.

"Spade?" asked Larry, a classmate from his "Social Recovery Session." "What happened?" asked the timid boy.

Kei, rubbing his butt was soon brought back to reality by Larry's question. "Dead people!" Kei exclaimed, getting up off his feet and shaking Larry. "W-We saw dead people!"

"Dead . . . . people?" Larry asked, confused. He wasn't sure if Kei was talking about the dead people – or "zombies" as they were popularly termed – shown in movies and fiction. _Nah, that can't be it._

"Zombies!" Kei yelled, getting more aggressive in his shaking. "We saw zombies at the Cross Hospital! Lots of them!" He finally let go of a bewildered Larry's shoulders. "They-They bit a police officer! We saw it!"

Larry was now getting worried, thinking that Kei's PTSD might have triggered. "Spade, what are you-" but his question was cut off by an announcement on the intercom.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! ATTENTION! DO NOT TAKE WHAT I'M SAYING JOKINGLY! A CONTAMINATION HAS OCCURRED! I REPEAT, A CONTAMINATION HAS OCCURRED!" Shiro's voice screamed, repeating the message. And as the bewildered Larry stood rooted to the ground, Mr. Uchiha came running down the hallway, with two ward boys following him.

He noticed Larry and Kei and wiping sweat off his forehead, shouted "Inform everyone! A disease has occurred! Tell them to escape the institute and go to the police station in Kanade district!" Kei immediately nodded and dashed off in the opposite direction and Mr. Uchiha was off as well. Larry remained standing in the middle of the empty hallway. _This-This can't be happening. This is . . . impossible._

But a scream from the courtyard snapped him out of his reverie. He quickly ran towards the balcony and staring down, almost had a seizure.

Kei had been right all along.

Down, among a confused mass of screaming and running students, three to four creatures had attacked, grabbing onto and biting some random teenagers. With rotting flesh, sunken eyes, low growls and ragged clothes with bites over their body, they strangely resembled the "zombies" Larry had watched so many movies about. And then, one of the creatures looked up at him.

Larry almost fell down in shock but regaining his balance, ran up the stairs leading to the second floor. For some reason, his legs dragged him towards her room.

Dashing by the Principal's office, Larry knocked ferociously on the last door in the corridor, banging himself against the wooden structure. "T-T Wagg!" he screamed, pounding furiously. "T-Wagg, open the door! Taylor, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Suddenly, the structure opened and Larry fell face down on the floor, earning a gasp from its inhabitant. As he rubbed his squished nose and tried to sit up, Taylor bent down and asked in a worried voice "Are you okay, Larry?" Looking up, his eyes fell on the smooth scar that rested on her face and ran over the ridge of her nose. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

_That's not the point right now! _he mentally yelled at himself. Everything was happening so fast that he himself couldn't believe it. "Zombies have attacked our school!" he said, grasping a much taller Taylor. "They've entered! We have to escape now!"

The girl just stared at him with a doubtful expression on her face and asked "Are you too in the prank with the announce-" but her sentence trailed off and her heterochromatic eyes widened, staring at something behind Larry. The blond slowly turned his head back, a creeping idea in his mind as to who it might be. His hand slowly travelled to the red ring he kept in his dark blue jeans.

A 'creature' stood in the doorway, staring at the two humans with hungry eyes. It's feet were wide apart and it's flesh was of a pale blue with almost no skin covering the area around his mouth therefore exposing all it's teeth and gums. And it had bites around many parts of it body, from which large chunks of meat had been bitten off.

Everything seemed to happen slowly after that.

Taylor ran towards the corner of her room with Larry yelling "GO!" as he took out the red ring out of his jeans, attempting to wear it. The creature threw back its head and uttered a loud growl as it intended to jump at Larry. The thin boy was about to slip on his ring while Taylor looked around for a potential weapon. But both of them knew it was too late.

As soon as the creature fell on top of Larry, it suddenly stopped. The ring was still between Larry's thumb and index finger, just above the middle finger of his other hand. Taylor stared with panicked eyes, freezing in her spot.

A knife had pierced the creature; its other end sticking out of the creature's back. The creature fell on top of a shocked Larry, motionless.

Cassy stood in the doorway, staring at the creature with wide hazel eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Another chapter! He he, so it all starts, eh? Don't worry, don't worry, all of you will have your heroic moments!**

**And yay for new OC!**


	6. Chapter 4 - bRiNgInG oUt ThE dEaD!

**~ Author's Note ~**

**Juliette: Hey brother-fuckers!**

**Hiromi: *winces* Jules . . . . . please.**

**Juliette: Come on, Hiro! You're too uptight. LET GO! *playfully hits her shoulder***

**Hiromi: *crashes into the cupboard on the left* TT-TT Ouch . . . . . **

**Juliette: O3O Oops . . . . . . . Anyways! Special thanks to The Shameless Carrot Zhane 17, R.J. Niner, Silver Gold Moonlight, Hikage-Sama, Mikendall, Mariseseki, Lily Fenton Phantom, Bandman 2000, Council, A-world-without-dreams, Red Star 7481, Mookie Bear 12, Spartan Grey, Ghost 132, Wraith Heart, Enarmonios, Forever a Savior, Lazersword 88, Lacey the Liar, Happily Ending, Mayonata Karasu, Imea16, Syren Novade, Anime bella 09 and for the support! YOU GUYS KEEP ON REVIEWING! :D**

**Hiromi: *sees blood* Help . . . me . . . . *slowly faints* Enjoy . . . the . . . chap . . . . **

**Juliette: HIRO!**

**Ch. 4 – bRiNg On ThE dEaD!**

In the dining room, everyone came to a standstill after Shiro's announcement got over. Michiru's hands froze on Fabien's, as she'd been trying to stop him from flicking on the lighter. Katsu, Nami, Marise and Falyn stared at the intercom situated on the left corner of the ceiling, which had ceased making any noise currently. Amelia closed the door behind her; finally back to her normal self while Ichinose had thankfully stopped mumbling.

There was silence all over before the next moment, screams erupted from outside and before anyone could investigate, the door burst open, pushing Amelia out of the way. As the kids gazes settled on the ragged, decaying creatures in the doorway, looking around with hungry stares, everything clicked in.

This was . . . . . in simple words . . . . . _a zombie apocalypse. _Shiro's announcement repeated itself over in their brains again and again.

The lead zombie that appeared in the doorway threw back its head and uttered a primal growl that sounded somewhat like a boar's grunt mixed with a tiger's roar. Then, along with it's two other friends, it attacked the eight teenagers in the room.

The lead zombie raced and jumped between Katsu and the girls, landing right in the middle of them, it grabbed a shocked and scared Marise' hand and was about to bite her before Katsu kicked it away, shouting "Stay away from Angel!"

Even in a scary and confusing time like this, Nami did not fail to notice. "Angel?" she gritted in a low voice, her vein popping.

However, this angered the zombie even more and it growled and sprinted towards an unarmed Katsu, whose dark green eyes darted around the kitchen for any weapon. However, before it could reach Katsu, a small piece of metal flew towards it at high speed and had it smack in the eye. As the creature grunted in pain, Nami grabbed a knife from the counter and plunged it into the creature's neck, the blade sticking out from behind.

Falyn, who held a bottle containing letter openers in her hand showed the victory sign and grinning, cheered "Jackpot!"

Meanwhile, the second one of three creatures had darted towards Michiru and Fabien. It gripped a sobbing Michiru's wrists tightly but before it could do anything, Fabien took out a bottle of vegetable oil from the rack and poured it over the creature. It hissed its teeth in annoyance and tried to grab the auburn-haired teenager but he flicked on his lighter and threw it at the zombie.

Fabien caught hold of Michiru's hand, breaking her free from the creature's gasp as it howled with pain, it burning alive creating quite a scene.

The third zombie was on top of Amelia, trying it's best to bite her. Cassandra – who popped out again – screamed "Get away from me you son of a bitch! Get away!" However, the creature seemed to have no intention of getting away but before it could bring its bloody teeth crashing down on her flesh, it suddenly shuddered and fell on top of her, resulting in the dirty blonde teen pushing it away roughly.

"What the . . . .?" she panted, staring up. Ichinose stood on top of her, holding two bloody, kitchen knives.

And something about his grin creeped the shit out of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel ran through the corridor, occasionally glancing at the bloodbath going downstairs in the courtyard. Eighty percent of the students were being eaten and mauled by the . . . . "creatures" while some like Phil Angelo were doing quite good in holding them off.

_I'd better team up with him, _he thought, staring at the dark olive skinned teenager who seemed to be fighting well against the creatures even without weapons. _It's not like I'm gonna survive alone. Well, even Ryuki's there but . . . . no. Angelo's FAR better than that purple-haired sadist._

As Samuel reached the stairs, he suddenly heard screams of "Please help me!" and momentarily stopped. Turning towards his right, he noticed a bespectacled boy clinging on the top half of the stairs, desperately trying to crawl up. However, three zombies had latched on to him and Samuel could notice they'd bitten off nice-sized chunks of meat from his legs.

The boy, when he noticed Samuel, reached out a hand towards him. "HELP ME!" he yelled, eyes wide with fear, face contorted into a pained and scared expression, voice hoarse with desperation. "PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME!" He reached out a hand again, desperately waving it, calling for Samuel.

However, the Canadian only smiled as he whispered "Your bad" before running off again, leaving the crying bespectacled student to be pulled down and devoured by the monsters.

As he set off to find another flight of stairs, Samuel heard rushing footsteps from the opposite corridor. Quickly ducking inside an empty classroom, he slowly peeked out only to sigh softly. Three normal humans looking around in confusion. And the little brunette even had a bloody knife with her. _Hope they can fight, _he prayed, as he got out of the classroom and walked towards them.

Larry, Taylor and Cassy stuck together, looking around the empty corridors in confusion. "Which way?" muttered the small blonde boy, the shock and terror from the apocalypse having dulled his senses. Suddenly, he caught sight of a figure walking towards them and Cassy immediately pointed her knife threateningly at the boy, her eyes narrowed into mistrust. She'd just taken a step forward when Larry was about to touch her on the shoulder – before Taylor grabbed his hand midway, making him lightly blush.

"She doesn't like it when boys touch her" she whispered and putting an affectionate hand on the girl's head, smiled. "Now, now, Cassy" explained the heterochromatic woman "Don't be so violent. We might have an ally." Cassy just nodded hesitantly before running and hiding behind Taylor's dark blue jeans and black hoodie.

Samuel, who'd overheard her speak, gave a perfectly friendly smile and greeted "Yes, don't fear me, young girl. I'm an ally. And I'm sure if we want to survive this bloodbath, we should try and stick together as much as we can." Larry and Taylor nodded in agreement. Samuel clicked his tongue and joked "Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself." With a short bow and wink, he said "My name is Samuel Canton. And I'm very glad to meet you all."

Larry stared at him in amazement, for he very well knew who this boy was. Samuel Canton, a popular boy among the female population of TSSC and a Straight A-grader. To tell the truth, Larry both admired and envied him a little. Stepping forward, he offered a hand and said "I-I'm Larry Slate."

Samuel took his hand and with a "warm" smile said "Ah, Larry. I think we're in the same class, right?" The shy blonde slowly nodded.

Taylor stepped forward and with a small smile, introduced "I'm Taylor Christina Waggner." And after a short pause, added "Or T-Wagg, as I'm more commonly known as." And pointing to the scrawny eleven-year old hiding behind her, she said "And this is Cassy Rodengire." Cassy just peeked a little from behind the tall Taylor and glared at Samuel, her eyes filled with mistrust.

Loud groans and screams did not cease coming from downstairs. And suddenly, in a flicker of a second, they saw those ragged, decaying figures slowly shambling up the stairs. Samuel turned to the other three with a tensed smile and asked in a honey-coated voice "Who's gonna fight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan stared down at the courtyard, his blue eyes wide. Shiro's voice had long ceased ringing in his ears and he hadn't even noticed the fact that Samuel had long run away. All he could mumble was "I see dead people." And then, while he stared at the bloodbath downstairs, he didn't notice one of those creatures come up to him . . . . and latch on.

"_Help me! HELP ME!" he heard screams from the river. Being the Samaritan he was, he rushed towards the person._

"_I'll save you mister!" he said and jumped in, his shoes and socks off._

_The man turned to him with wide eyes and a snot-dripping nose and latched on. "Please help me!" he said, catching the eleven-year old in a death grip._

_Jordan gasped for air as he sank. The person was too heavy and he couldn't swim, no matter how hard he kicked his legs. Slowly, he began sinking, all rays of sunshine disappearing. He reached out a hand but it wasn't long before he began to lose consciousness, darkness overwhelming him._

_And soon, his eyes closed, plunging him into a cold, dark reality._

With a loud yell and considerable inner strength, Jordan kicked the zombie away, slamming it into the nearby window. The zombie groaned in pain as the window broke into uncountable shards of glass and scattered all over the floor. Picking up a considerably large shard, he ran towards the zombie and rammed it into where its heart probably was, taking it out and thrusting in again. Blood squirted out all over his black denim jacket, Mario shirt and black jeans but he couldn't care less about it now. He kept on stabbing at the zombie until it finally gave a violent shudder and lay still, 'dead.'

Jordan stepped back and stared at the zombie, panting hard and wiping some of the blood off his face – but all he did was smudge it even more. Then, staring at the bloody shard of glass in his hand, he began running again. His hand had slit open a little, from grabbing the glass too tightly but he'd failed to notice it. Suddenly, from the opposite direction, a running zombie, unlike the slow ones, growled and jumped on top of him, resulting in the shard of glass falling away from his hands.

His haphephobia triggered again and with a loud yell, he kicked at the ragged and bloody creature, flailing and squirming as much as he could. The creature gritted its bared and exposed teeth and tried to bring down its mouth on the boy's neck. Jordan's wrists were pinned above his head by the creature's hands but when its mouth was only inches away from the 14-year old's neck, a letter opener hit it smack in the forehead allowing Jordan to kick it away and escape.

"Snowflake!" yelled Falyn, running towards her classmate with a horrified expression. However, he did not have time to greet her and grabbing his shard of glass, ran towards the zombie before it could get up. Then, as it stared at him with wide, confused eyes, he thrust the shard through its forehead as blood and parts of its brain burst out of the back of its skull. The creature stared momentarily at Jordan before falling down, dead and still. The sharp shard of glass stuck out from behind its head.

The dusky-skinned teen stared at the dead creature with apathetic blue eyes before walking on his way. Falyn, who'd been staring at the action, rushed forward with a yell of "Jordan Matthiuas Winter! Don't ignore me!"

Jordan flinched as he slowly turned around, hoping that Falyn wasn't standing behind him – but of course, she was. _Dammit. Of all people that I could've POSSIBLY met with, why, OH WHY, did it have to be her?!_ There was no mistaking it. Dressed in a mildly bloody black bustle dress, grey flats, white-rose headband and two-fingered chain rings, stood his annoying and gluttonous classmate, Falis Yunchen Lyron. And if he had any doubts to her identity, one look at her signature indigo headphones, and all his hopes took a dip in the river.

"Falyn" he shortly said, preparing himself for her outburst.

"SNOWFLAKE!" she happily squealed, running towards him with open arms. However, when she slightly touched him, he flicked her on the forehead and she fell down. Comically crying, she rocked back and forth in a fetal position and said "Boo hoo hoo hoo! I was so worried about you! Yet you push me away like that! WHY do you hate me so much?! I thought we were friends!"

Jordan stared at her with a placid (-_-) expression. "You're forgetting I'm haphephobic, Falyn" he muttered, slightly annoyed. He remembered clearly telling her that in the morning. But looks like all the Cheetos were really getting to her brain.

Falyn stared at him with a curious expression before shrugging and saying "I forgot." Jordan face-palmed. If the apocalypse didn't kill him, his annoying glutton of a classmate would. Some more grunts and growls were heard from the next corridor. Falyn picked up her bottle of letter openers and punching her fist in the air, cheered "LET'S GO! We're THE AMAZING SUPER ENCHANTING AND CUTE MOE COUPLE! We must survive this game!"

As Falyn ran in the direction of the zombies, Jordan had his (-_-) expression again. "Please tell me you mispronounced 'pair' as 'couple'" he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sei drowsily opened her eyes as she stared at her surroundings, awakened by the large screams and growls coming from below. She'd fainted in class due to starvation and had to eat a bowl of chicken soup and noodles (which the nurse forced her to chug down) before going to sleep. She noticed that Hiromi Aizawa was the only one except her in the infirmary and was still sleeping. Sei stripped out of the infirmary clothes and changed into her patterned red and black top, deep red jeans and black trainers.

She was tying on her cross choker when the infirmary door opened with a bang and in came three bloody students, closing the door after them. She stared at them emotionlessly, remaining quiet. Loud growls and thuds could be heard from outside and it took quite an effort for the girl in the group to lock the door while the guys pushed it with all their might. Finally, when the thuds died down a little, the three of them slid on the floor, panting hard.

The girl of the group seemed to have finally noticed Sei and standing up, she asked in a hoarse voice "Do you have any extra clothes?" The red-haired teen, who'd been staring at the bloody kitchen knives and lead pipe they held, seemed to finally notice their clothes now. Her eyes momentarily widened before regaining their normal shape again. They were dressed in the school's black uniform but it was turn at places and covered with splotches of blood. The girl's questioning eyes finally broke Sei out of her daze and with a short nod, she went to check in the infirmary's closet.

Meanwhile, Katsu turned to his two friends and hissed "We have to save the others! Angel is still out there!"

Nami's eye twitched. "We're not going anywhere for a while, Katsu! Didn't you see those things out there?! They're gonna chomp on us if we go out!"

"But Angel's out there by herself!" Katsu retorted. "She can't defend herself! She's gonna die!"

Nami's anger was getting out of control and from the clenching and un-clenching of her fists, Ichinose got worried. "Her name's Marise Sekihara and not Angel! You don't even know her Katsu! Why do you wanna save her?!"

But the dense Katsu didn't look like he'd noticed it at all. "We should help people in danger, Na-chan! And don't tell me what to do or not to do! You're not my mom!" Katsu stood up. "I'll go out by myself!"

Nami stared at him in shock, tears threatening to spill. "Katsu, don't! Those monsters-"

"What?" Katsu asked "They aren't gonna make my meatballs and eat me, Na-chan."

However, before Nami could argue anymore, Ichinose stepped in "Don't go . . . Katsu." He shook his head, his violet eyes gazing deeply into Katsu's dark green ones. "Not safe . . . . you have to live first. Otherwise . . . . . other people . . . . how will you save them?"

Nami gripped his hand, her voice shaky "Don't leave us, Katsu. It's really not safe." As she looked up, Katsu noticed tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes "Please don't go."

Katsu's gaze turned from Nami to Ichinose and back to Nami. He couldn't leave them. He couldn't leave his best friends. He wasn't prepared to die yet. Smiling softly – which was really unlike him – he shook his head. "You guys should be orators" he chuckled, enveloping them in a warm hug. "Alright, right. I'm not goin' kay?"

Nami blushed as she snuggled into his chest, nodding softly. Even if all this was going on, even if she was gonna die soon, she would go to the end of the world if she had these two boys in her life.

Sei watched from afar, her eyes plastered on the small trio of friends. She envied them. She envied them a lot. Suddenly, a rustle of covers was heard and everyone stiffened, slowly turned towards the source of the noise. Hiromi sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Did I miss something?" she yawned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marise ran through the hallways of the school corridor, panting hard. Screams and growls were all around her and she covered her ears, trying to block them all out. Fortunately, none of the zombies seemed to notice her as they were busy chomping on the more unfortunate students but that did not stop the white-haired girl from running.

As she ran out of the courtyard and into the art room, her favorite place in the whole school. She locked the door behind her and slid down on the floor, before her red eyes darted around searching for a weapon. However, what the poor girl did not notice was four figures approaching her.

A loud growl was heard from behind one of the many canvas paintings in the room and as the girl slowly turned to look, a loud scream erupted from her mouth.

Four ragged creatures jumped at her, grabbing one each of her limbs. Marise screamed and tried to get away, kicking and punching but all of her efforts were futile when one of the zombies slammed her hand on the hard wooden floor. Then, as it slowly – as if taunting her – made its way to bite her arm, Marise screamed "SAVE ME! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!"

When its mouth was centimeters away from her arm, a flying knife suddenly pierced the zombie on the head, leading it to fall on the ground, right on top of Marise's hand. As the girl stared at her savior with tearful and scared eyes, a flash of purple hair almost set her heart in an uncontrollably pounding frenzy.

Ryuki slashed one of the zombies with his knife, cutting off its arm. Then, as two zombies tried to simultaneously attack him from two sides, he kicked one in the stomach while plunging a knife in the second one's chest as it dropped. Then, it slashed the other zombie's neck, blood squirting out and spraying on the two teens.

"Behind you!" screamed Marise, pointing at the handless zombie. With a psychotic grin, Ryuki turned back and plunged his knife into the zombie's eyeball before pulling it out again and stabbing the creature repeatedly in the chest until it finally fell again.

Marise wiped tears from her eyes, shivering violently. Ryuki pocketed his knives and walked up to her with a kind smile. Stretching out his hand, he said in a kind voice "Its okay now, don't cry." Marise blushed heavily, as she hesitantly took his offered hand. Purple eyes clashed with red and Ryuki smiled even more. "It's okay, it really is. Don't worry, I'll protect you. I swear, I will."

And for some reason, that just made Marise burst out crying as she ran into his arms, bawling in middle of the empty art room, surrounded by four dead bodies. She still had something to live for, in this God-forsaken world.

Besides, it isn't everyday you get hugged by your 4-month old crush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I have nothing to say . . . . except thank you to Wraith Heart for inspiring me the chapter name. Reply time!**

**Ghost132****chapter 5 .****May 31**

**Got question doesn't Baja mean idiot in Japanese? Another Awesome chapter by you my friend what a badass you are :-)**

**Reply 1: I think you mean Baka. And thanks! *bows* I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**R. J. Niner****chapter 5 .****May 31**

**Whoa, this was so intense! With so much chaos going around, you still managed to make the chapter pretty easy to follow!  
(I probably shouldn't have, but I laughed when Samuel dropped his chess piece on Juliette's head... XD)  
Though what's with Larry and the ring? Does it give him superpowers or something? I really want to find out...  
I'm going to guess things take a more serious turn after this, right? I can't wait for the next chapter! Keep up the awesome work!**

**Reply 2: Really? You guys praise me too much! But I really appreciate your review!**

**Samuel: Yeah, right! XD I laughed too . . . . **

**Juliette: -_- Not funny.**

**Larry: Well, actually . . . . **

**SHUT UP! *kicks Larry* Don't worry, my Pocky Mermaid, you'll soon find out! **

**enarmonios****chapter 5 .****May 31**

**Nice chapter! the z day finally started... can't wait for more**

**Reply 3: Yup, it finally did!**

**HIKAGE-SAMA****chapter 5 .****May 31**

**Hikage: Hey Mariseseki was right, D.T. did update today!  
Kyuro: Ryuki-sama versus Phil-dono!  
Ryujaki: Is there going to be a serious rivalry Ryuki-sama?* Holds a mic to Ryuki*  
Ryuki: I seriously don't know...  
Hiroshi: Lord Ryuki...  
Burrakurozu: Anyway nice chapter. Ryuki-baka's personality was shown perfectly. Later. *tends to roses*  
Hikage: Till then keep updating kid!**

**Reply 4: Well, I'm gonna decide THAT. XD But don't worry, both of them are gonna live! Thank you for the compliment!**

**And please don't call me a kid QwQ . . . . . **

**Lily Fenton Phantom****chapter 5 .****May 31**

**Awesome! This is amazing! Love this so much! The action is just getting started!**

**Reply 5: Wow, Lily, glad to see someone so excited over my fic!**

**Mookiebear12****chapter 5 .****May 31**

**Yay! Z-day started. :3 Wait...that's not something to be happy about... I don't care so... The Baka Trio, huh? That seems to fit them. Another great chapter, my friend! :)**

**Reply 6: That is DEFINITELY not something to be happy about. But since we're not in there, WHO CARES! XD **

**Nami: What do you mean it fits us? *pouts***

**Katsu: Na-chan, you look so cute!**

**Nami: / S-Shut up!**

**Ichinose: Fufufufu . . . . it definitely does fit us, master. *creepy smile***

**Mariseseki****chapter 5 .****Jun 1**

**Nyah! UPDATE! UPDATE! Nyan. The Z-day started! All the action packed thingy will start! Yay! Keep updating!**

**Reply 7: Yup, everything's started! HIP HIP HURRAY! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17****chapter 5 .****Jun 1**

**I DIDNT KNO U UPDATED AAAAA -Shiro have lotsa spotlight too omfg HUWAY**

BUT OMFG- SHIROOOO Shiro bby /imverygomenIJUSTIJUSTMYBBYAAAAA

So yah  
WOOO so glad da outbreak happened soon/shot  
JK- but de THRILL! DE THRILL! HAHA-  
DAT'S SO BRAVE OF MY BBY- /bro pats Shir Keep up de awesome work UwU andupdatesoon/slapped (My bby tho aaa shiro Y U SO hElla kAwAii And CoOl- /omgamibraggingmyoc)

**Reply 8: Yup, sweetheart, he certainly does! Every character will have their time to shine!**

**Shiro: Please stop obsessing over me. -_- I know you created me but . . . . **

**Jordan: Someone's embarrassed.**

**Shiro: *eye twitch***

**Thank you for the review!**

**Wraith's Heart****chapter 5 .****Jun 1**

**BRING ON THE DEAD! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!**

Cool chapter.

**Reply 9: I'M BRINGING THEM OUT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Thanks!**

**HappilyEnding****chapter 5 .****Jun 8**

**Great grammar, awesome plot, fascinating characters, and zombies. Ah, I'm in heaven!  
Update soon, please:)**

**Reply 10: Glad to know I could take you to heaven! *w***

**I sure will!**


	7. Chapter 5 - fIgHtInG bAcK!

**~ Author's Note ~**

**Samuel: *sigh* Why do I have to do the disclaimer with you?**

**Jordan: -_- Suck it up. It's not like I'm DYING to do this with you as well.**

**Samuel: Tch. Whatever. And **_**mistress **_**apologizes for not updating this earlier but she has been faintly busy after her summer vacations ended.**

**Jordan: . . . . . . **

**Samuel: It's your line now.**

**Jordan: . . . . . . Special thanks to The Shameless Carrot- Zhane 17, R.J. Niner, Gold Moonlight, Hikage-Sama, Mikendall, Mariseseki, Lily Fenton Phantom, Bandman 2000, Council, A-world-without-dreams, Red Star 7481, Mookie Bear 12, Spartan Grey, Ghost 132, Wraith Heart, Enarmonios, Forever a Savior, Lazersword 88, Lacey the Liar, Happily Ending, Mayonata Karasu, Imea16, Syren Novade, Anime bella 09, and for the support. Your reviews are like fuel for this Merce-WHO WROTE THESE LINES?!**

**Samuel: **_**Mistress**_**, who else. **

**Ch. 5 – fIgHtInG bAcK!**

"D-Don't you both dare look here!" Nami stuttered, blushing as she slowly ripped off her bloody and dirty uniform and quickly put on a teal, collared shirt and light-washed jeans handed to her by Sei. Dressing in the same room as two boys was quite stressful (especially when they were your best friends) and she almost fell down while putting on the jeans but remained standing with the support of a bed. She was facing one side of the room while the boys were facing another.

Katsu chuckled and said "Don't ya' worry, Na-chan! I and Ichi ain't pervs, ya' know?" The raven-head currently stood in his boxers, a light grey button up dress shirt, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket with orange tribal markings placed on the bed near to him. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed being almost naked in a room with three girls. He caught Hiromi staring at him with horrified eyes and grinned slyly at his classmate. "Now, now, Hiro-chan" he winked "I know I'm smoking but staring too much can be hazardous for your health!"

Nami turned to glare at him but blushed horridly and looked away after seeing him shirtless. Hiromi had buried her face under the covers due to embarrassment. "Stupid Katsu" muttered Nami, face practically red.

Ichinose put on a clean, dark brown tank top with a beige v-neck on top of it and dark blue jeans. He was feeling slightly troubled. _I wonder how long I can control it . . . . . _his hands subconsciously turned to fists as he tightly gripped his v-neck. _I can't hurt someone again . . . . . . _

Sei, meanwhile, had remained quiet. From what Nami had told her, there was seemingly some kind of apocalypse thing-y or something and now their WHOLE school was infested with zombies. She would've scoffed at the fact at first but now, as she stared out of the window of the infirmary at the chaos below, all doubts had been removed from her mind.

Horribly disfigured creatures roamed the premises downstairs, catching and chewing on a few students roaming outside. However, the ratio of the humans to those creatures was comparatively little.

Which meant they had to escape fast. Or they were as good as dead.

Nami had finally finished changing and she turned around, relieved to see her friends dressed up as well. "We need a plan" she said, fixing her cross hairpin "We can't stay boarded up in the infirmary forever. We need to escape."

Ichinose stared through the peephole the door had and hissed. "Crowded . . . . too much" he informed, turning towards his friends. "At least . . . . a dozen . . . . ."

"So we have no chance of escape?" muttered Hiromi, shivering violently as she tightly clutched the bed sheets. Most of her fear came from seeing the blood-covered knives and metal pipe that the three had brought with them. Sadistic smiles, cruel torture and violent words from her past seemed to flash through her mind, causing her head to throb.

"We could crawl on the ceiling, ya' know!" Katsu chuckled. "That way, those grumps won't be able to catch us!"

Nami momentarily glared at him out of annoyance but knew it had no effect on that boy. Then, walking towards Sei to the window, she stared down. There was a thin ledge situated outside the window which led to a water pipe on the right side of the building. And then, the 13-year old Chinese got an idea.

"We can use this ledge to escape!" she said with a smile on her face, turning back to face her friends. The thumping against the door had gotten louder. Katsu and Ichinose stared out of the window while Hiromi slowly got out of bed, clutching her head and trying her best not to stare at the bloody weapons. _Just breathe, _she advised herself, taking deep breaths, _you worthless human, just breathe. Don't be a burden to them. _However, she was having a hard time walking as her steps got wobbly to her throbbing head. _You idiot! _She cursed herself. _Why can't you ever do anything right? You useless idiot . . . . . _

"Could . . . . give it . . . . a shot" muttered Ichinose, leaning farther down the window. It was big enough for them to pass through but he was more worried about the breadth of the ledge (seeing it was quite narrow) and wondering if they all could jump on it without losing balance. He knew he, Katsu and Nami could do it but he was worried about the other two girls.

Suddenly, the thumps on the door got very loud, to the point it seemed the wooden structure would almost break. Growls and groans could be heard from the other side. "Looks like they're quite hungry, aren't they?" muttered Katsu, sweat-dropping a little.

"We must hurry up" muttered Hiromi, sweating as she somehow managed to stand properly. "They're gonna come in soon."

Katsu blinked as he stared at his classmate. "You don't look too well, Hiro-chan" he muttered, putting a hand to her forehead (to which Nami pouted). "Woah!" he exclaimed, moving his hand away "You're as hot as the sun!"

"We have no time for this, Katsu!" exclaimed Nami, pulling him away from the girl. Pointing to the door, she yelled "They're gonna get in and chomp on us soon if we don't do anything! Go get those weapons!" Their weapons were still placed on the table.

"Maam, yes, maam!" Katsu saluted, clumsily marching towards the table, his arms and legs flailing. Nami sighed in annoyance while Ichinose shot her an apologetic glance and rushed after his friend.

Nami turned to Sei and asked "I need you to go down the ledge."

Sei stared placidly at her for a few moments (which made Nami almost snap at her) but before she could say anything, she gave two short nods. Walking towards the ledge, she slowly put one leg over the window as nervousness and terror filled her. There were many zombies downstairs and if she somehow managed to survive the fall, they'd be ready to masticate her. Not to mention, the infirmary being on the first floor did nothing to soften matters.

"Please hurry" muttered Nami worriedly, staring at the banging door. Katsu and Ichinose had taken protective stances in front of the girls, their weapons ready. She turned to Sei with a desperate expression "We don't have much time!"

_It's not as easy as it looks, _Sei wanted to retort but chose not to say anything. In a way, she was right. They didn't have much time. Taking in a deep breath and praying to God for her safety, she put her other leg and in a huff of breath, jumped, landing on her two feet. _Strange, _she thought, staring downstairs, _it wasn't as tough as it seemed._

"Hurry up, girls!" Katsu said, turning back. "Our guests are getting impatient!"

Nami shortly nodded before turning to Hiromi. "Your turn."

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened in fear as she looked over the ledge, putting a hand to her mouth due to fear. It was too high. The ledge seemed to be a hundred meters away and the zombies seemed to be all staring at her, their mouths opened wide to welcome her if she fell. Hiromi instinctively moved a step back. She couldn't do it. "I can't do it."

Nami growled in annoyance before expertly jumping of the ledge and landing on her two feet perfectly next to Sei. Then, turning towards the window, she shouted "It's not that hard! You can do it!"

However, Hiromi wasn't convinced. "I-I can't" she whispered, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "I-It's too high. I-I can't do it."

Hiromi knew she was useless. She'd always been a dull, big loser. Maybe that's why everyone had been so cruel to her during her orphanage days. She knew she did not deserve friends, kindness from people like Juliette and Katsu or anyone for that matter. She was just meant to wither away and die. And she accepted it. She accepted she was useless – no matter how much it pained her to do so.

"You can do it, Hiro-chan!" cheered Katsu, putting a hand on her shoulder and causing her to flinch. His big, toothy grin seemed to bring a calming feeling to her mind. "I know you can! Ya' never know unless you try, right?" he winked.

Ichinose smiled kindly at her. "Give it a try" he whispered. "If you fall, Nami and Sei will catch you."

Hiromi looked down, at Sei and Nami. The latter had her arms welcomingly open and she shouted "If you don't try how will you know you can't do it or not?" She smiled cheekily. "We'll be there if you fall. Jump."

The 15-year old raven head took in a deep breath, staring at everyone's faces. She knew she was gonna die either way. But if she didn't jump, the zombies would get Katsu and Ichinose too.

And she didn't want to be responsible for their deaths.

So she WOULD give it a try.

Taking another breath, Hiromi somehow jumped.

And lost her step on the ledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiro slowly peeked out of the intercom room, his cerulean eyes darting around the empty corridor. There were a few of those creatures – he refused to call them zombies – loitering around the area. Taking out a pen from his pocket, he leaned a little against the doorway and threw it to the left side of the corridor. As he expected, the creatures slowly shambled towards the source of noise, leaving the other area clear for him.

_It's a good thing Marise-senpai showed me that anime, _he thought, running as quietly as he could through the corridor. _But I still wonder how long I'm gonna survive . . . . _

As the raven-haired 12-year old sharply turned at one of the corners of the corridor, he almost lost his footing and screamed. Because, right at the intersection, was a zombie, hacking and coughing out blood. Shiro bit his lip, trying to prevent his voice from whimpering. His knees were starting to shake badly but he stood still, hoping the creature wouldn't notice him. To his luck, it just kept on hacking and coughing blood all over the walls, allowing the boy to take a little detour and escape.

_That was a close call, _he thought, as he rushed past several creatures shambling around aimlessly, crashing into walls. His current priority right now was to find a weapon because going through an apocalypse without a weapon was like going into war without a gun.

_Now that was a weird comparison, _he thought, sweat-dropping. However, as he was running through the hallways, his heart somehow started to beat rapidly. _Huh?_ His cerulean eyes widened, _What is . . . . _And then, realization hit in. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" screamed Shiro, an uncharacteristicly happy expression on his face as he slid down the railing of a couple of stairs. "This is so much fun!" No wonder, his loud yells attracted the attention of many zombies.

As he jumped down on the floor after his 'roller-coaster ride', a whole group of the undead appeared, slowly walking towards him with head tilted at abnormal angles and drool and blood flowing out from the corners of their mouths. Shiro confusedly blinked at those creatures before a big grin lit up his face and running in the opposite direction, he yelled "Catch me if you can!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BLOODY MURDER!" Juliette screamed, as a disfigured creature jumped on a girl from over the fence, biting down on her. And soon after, several others entered the premises, the stench of blood and decaying flesh and desperate moans filling the air.

As remaining frozen for a few seconds, Juliette gained her composure and rushed towards the kitchen. Looks like the announcement hadn't been a practical joke.

After rushing through a corridor, she kicked open the door to the place only to bump into a raven-haired girl running out. Juliette almost lost her balance and fell but managed to remain standing, staring after the girl's vanishing figure. Shaking her head, she walked inside.

And gasped out loud.

There were two 'dead' zombies on the floor – one had a blade sticking out of its neck while the other's nape had been horribly cut off, making its neck hang at somewhat an awkward angle. Blood of a dark, untainted crimson shade pooled around their bodies, its flow increasing by the minute. But what caught her attention was a bright, burning figure in the corner of the kitchen.

And the auburn-haired girl could swear she saw charred bones within the flames.

However, loud growls from outside brought her to her senses and she rushed towards the kitchen drawers, yanking them open. Grabbing a large kitchen knife and a big pair of scissors, she rushed towards the doorway, her scissors ready for striking.

_What the fuck is happening?! These zombies, I mean, SERIOUSLY! Just . . . . how did life suddenly turn into a science-fiction movie? _A zombie slowly shambled towards her, low groans gurgling from the back of its throat. _Shit, _she cursed, flicking out her hand which held the pair of scissors as it pierced the zombie's epiglottis, spilling some of the crimson, sticky blood on her long-sleeved, dark blue scoop neck shirt. She groaned. _And I bought this just last week._

Being a Varsity XC runner sure had its advantages. Evading the slow zombies was a piece of cake for Juliette and somehow, she was starting to enjoy it a little. _These dumbfucks sure are slow, _she grinned to herself.

As she passed through the store room, her eyes fell onto the broken lock and ajar door, making her skid to a stop. Then, an idea struck her. _I wonder if . . . . . . _

Juliette cautiously walked inside, staring around the place to make sure no one – dead, that is – was inside. After making sure that it was uninhabited, she walked further in until in the corner, she spied two fancy-looking bladed weapons, an epee sword and saber sword she'd heard a lot about.

_Phil is gonna be so proud of me, _she grinned to herself, picking up the thinner, epee blade. Blowing some of the dust away from it, she mused, _I'm gonna ask him to buy me a book after all this is over. _She shifted the sword to her left hand while grabbing the saber with her right – and almost dropping it. _Oof, this is heavy. _Turning towards the door, she started running. _Better get this to him before my hand drops off._

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Phil was having a little hard time defending against four zombies at the same time. His eyesight blurred as he made a jumping position, fists positioned to attack. A zombie growled and lunged towards him but a well-aimed uppercut had it flying a little distance before roughly landing on the floor. The creatures buddy snarled in retaliation and tried to grab the Italian-German but he gave it a good kick in the crotch before it fell down with a whimper.

_If only I had Pride and Devotion, _he thought, taking a steady position as he tried to defend against both the zombies at the same time. Those two creatures seemed to be formulating some plan and just as Phil expected, they lunged at him at the same time. However, his Muay Thai training helped him dodge one while at the same time catching the other's bloodied collar and bringing him crashing to the ground. Then, with the help of his free left hand, he gave the other one a good punch in the face.

But the threat wasn't over yet. By now, most of the students in the yard had been converted – and a minority of them had escaped – leaving only Phil.

And to be honest, he was surrounded.

_Fuck, _he cursed, turning this side and that, anticipating his next move. _I'm a goner if nobody comes._

In one corner of the courtyard, there was an upturned table with its top facing the other direction. Behind it, were two hiding figures. "Holy shit" cursed Kyler, seeing his friend alone. Sighing, he muttered "That idiot. He should have run while he had the chance." Beside him sat a shivering Mira, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and shaking hands over her ears, trying to drown out the 'creature's' groans. _I hate to leave her like this, but, _his worried glance turned from Mira to Phil, _He's gonna die if no one intervenes. _So with his mind made up, the aqua-eyed teens grabbed a broken piece of the table's leg and jump out and help Phil.

But he felt a cold, sweaty hand grab his wrist.

"Mira?" he questioned, impatience lacing his voice. He heard Phil getting attacked but luckily, he managed to defend himself. The brunette was staring at him with desperate, dark blue eyes, face masked with sheer terror. "What's the matter?" Kyler's voice softened, once he saw her frightened face.

"Don't go" she whispered in an inaudible voice. The 17-year old boy raised an eyebrow and this time, she muttered in a louder voice "Don't go. Don't leave me alone." Bad memories flooded her, as tears leaked from her eyes. "I . . . . don't want to lose you too." Her grip on his wrist tightened.

Kyler knew Phil was having a hard time keeping up. "Look, Mira" he tried to reason "I have to save Phil." Her grip tightened to the point Kyler slightly winced. "If I don't . . . ." he searched for the right words to say ". . . . he'll die Mira." Her grip loosened. With his voice full of resolve, the aqua-eyed teen asked "Do you want him to die, Mira?"

She stared up at him, dark blue eyes filled with so much sadness that Kyler regretted his words. "No" she replied coldly.

"Then I must save him" he warmly smiled at her – the smile which seemed to always set the brunette's heart flutter. Reaching down, he traced his lips along her forehead, causing her to blush and flinch a little. "I'll be back soon, darling" he playfully winked. And with a final wave, he ran off towards his friend.

_It was just a brush of lips, _Brooke playfully told her sister.

Mira smiled after him, her right hand slowly trailing the kissed area. "And it is more than enough" she softly muttered.

Phil had been only dodging till now, throwing an occasional kick or two in zombies' direction but he did not waste too much energy on them. There was still a load to face and even the ones he managed to bring down would slowly be back on their feet in a few minutes. And his near-sightedness DID NOT help matters AT ALL as his eyes darted around for possible loopholes in the formation.

_Dammit, _he mentally cursed, _I'm fucking surrounded. _Another one lunged at him as Phil kneed it in the stomach and it was down with a low growl.

"Phil!" came the shout of a familiar voice and the 18-year old's heart bloomed in relief, as he quickly turned towards its source. Kyler burst through the crowd of the zombies, smashing some of their heads and necks with a bloody, broken piece of wood. A zombie went rushing towards the aqua-eyed teen but with a strong, soccer kick, he was able to throw the wretch away.

_Now if only I had a weapon, _whined Phil. _Then maybe-_

"Hey, dumbfuck!" came the very familiar voice of a certain anorexic girl Phil knew very well. Due to the distance, he could not see her properly but once she was in 5 meters range-

"Is that?" he gasped out aloud, eyes widening in disbelief and joy.

"Take these, you idiot!" yelled Juliette, throwing the blades toward him. They skidded on the pavement, landing right next to his feet. Phil slowly stooped down and picked them up, resting the saber blade over his shoulder while his epee sword pointed out, towards the despicable creatures.

"If they say he's really as good as I've heard" smirked Kyler, bashing a zombie's head in "Boy, this is gonna be one helluva show."

Mira stood up from her hiding place, staring into the direction of the others. "Let's see how much talent the so-called 'Swift Saber of South Philly' really has" she impassively muttered.

"We're as good as safe now" Juliette grinned, putting her hands behind her head in a relaxed way.

And indeed, a smile lit up Phil's handsome face. "The real movie starts now" he stated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reply box!**

**enarmonios**

**Great chapter! It was full of action and very descriptive. What's the deal with the fast zombies? Can't wait to see what everyone is going to do now!**

Everyone is gonna . . . . DIE! JK, JK. Did you really think I was giving you guys only slow, shambling zombies to play with? XD

**Ghost132**

**Same shit just shit the fan! When are they all going to group up? Another fine chapter that got me biting my finger nails in excitement.**

Well, hope you haven't seriously injured your finger nails. Or how you gonna fight?

**R. J. Niner**

**This was awesome! Loved the action scenes! XD**

**And wow, that last part was surprising... I would've never guessed that Marise would have a **

**crush on Ryuki... XD I can't wait to see how that develops!**

**Keep up the awesome work! I'm really excited for the next chapter!**

Marise: Shh! Ryuki-kun will hear you!

Ryuki: Did someone just call my name?

Marise: N-No-No! O/O

**imea619**

**Excuse me for a moment while I fan girl.**

**AHHHHHHH! OMG! I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! AGGAHHHHHHHH! **

**JHFRGSSXVKPOIHVXFCVBBCFG!.**

Okay. Ahem. I'm done. I love this story. You're amazing.

Glad to see you liked it. He he, I'm not really that awesome!

Inner voice: _Yesh, another fan on my list! I rock baby! Oh yeah, oh yeah~!_

**Can't wait for chapter 7!**

THE WAIT'S OVER!

**Wraith's Heart**

**Glad to help.  
I'm really startin' to like Sammy. And kudos to whoever created Falyn! She's hilarious! As for Jordan, couldn't have done him better myself.**

Samuel: Wanna join my fanclub? ;) Guys are allowed too.

Falyn: I'm funny? Oh, you mean the she's-so-stupid-it's-killing-me kind of funny or the her-jokes-are-hilarious-she's-such-a-fuddy-duddy one? There are many kinds of funny and if you've ever read the bo-*falls down after a book hits her*

Jordan: *picks up his book* Shut up. No one wants to read that stupid book anyway.

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Awesome awesomeness... if that even makes sense... hehe I'm so hyper right now! I love this chapter and I am jumping thump and down on the bed! I can't wait to see what happens.**

That makes total sense! My name isn't Awesome D.T for nothing! XD (Jk, Jk) I'm surprised your bed isn't broken by now.

**RedStar7481**

**Very good job on this chapter! I do however feel that Katsu was out of character, and way more serious and tame then he actually should be. But other then that I really enjoyed this chapter a lot and look forward to the next chapter eagerly :)**

I'll try to make Katsu more in character! Katsu, don't forget your acting! Sorry for the inconvenience.

Katsu: Maam, yes, maam! Ya got it! B-(

**MayonataKarasu**

**Tis was a great chapter**

Thank you! *bows*

**Syren Novade**

**Haha! Oh Falyn. But it's getting interesting now! I liked the slight fluff throughout though.**

Falyn: ._. What are you laughing at? If you're laughing at the way I carry myself throughout the story then you've got no reason to be laughing cause you are the one who created m-

Jordan: Do you know the meaning of silence? *throws a dictionary at her head*

**HIKAGE-SAMA**

**Hkroshi: Really interesting... You got me intrested in this stuff... I don't believe it...  
Kyuro: Things are going so smoothly... I love the action! * throws a tomahawk at a zombie *  
Ryujaki: And also-Ryuki-sama? *waves his hand near Ryuki's face* Hello? Abyss world to Ryuki-sama do you copy?  
Burrakurozu: Oi! BAKA! YOU THERE? * kicks him on the face repeatedly *  
Ryuki: ... * thinks to himself * Great...  
Hikage: What's with Lord Ryuki? Okay I won't call you that! Till then keep updating FanFicKid!**

If I can't get you interested in my story then I must be a suck-y writer! XD So I keep trying!

Ryuki: I wonder . . . .

I'm not a KID. *^*

**Mariseseki**

**NYA! HOW DID KATSU KNOW MY REAL LIFE NICKNAME!? Nyan anyway great chapter! Loved all the fight scenes! The l- Never mind heehee! Keep updating! NYAN!**

Katsu: That's cause heaven called me and said it's missing an Angel . . . . . WHO'S YOU! ;)

Marise: O/O

Nami: Grrrrrrrrr +^+ . . . . . *unconsciously reaches for a knife*

**Mookiebear12**

**Nice chapter and great action scenes! :3 Ooo Ichinose no need to creep out Amelia... Oh that boy got eaten by the zombies... Nah, still don't feel bad for him. Samuel... Eh nothing to say about you. (-.-) Er... Wow Samuel just leave Jordan... Hmm, I feel sorry that Jordan has to put up with Falyn. Katsu calm down... Angel (Marise) is fine... She is with Ryuki. ;) Ok I'm done. Until next update, see ya! :)**

Ichinose: Did I creep her out? Oh no, it's getting out of control again TT-TT . . . .

Amelia: -_-?

Samuel: *tilts head* What is that supposed to mean?

Jordan: I don't need a guy who is obsessed with a fictional character to keep me company.

Samuel: =_=

Katsu: Sorry, sorry, I got outta control. Angel is with . . . . THAT SADIST?! ANGEL, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU! *runs off*

Nami: KATSU, YOU HEARD THE DUDE, SHE'S SAFE!

Ichinose: *sighs* Why am I the only sane one? *runs after them*

Amelia: You're not sane =_= . . . . . . .

**The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17**

**Nami is jealous isn't she? Right? Right? OwO howcute**

**Samuel reminds me of... Baku Len (from SolitaryLoner's Monochrome World) omygod- i don't even know why-**

**Pfft- ShotaShiro no need to be embarrassed! adowable SHOTA! /glomps Shiro and DT-waifu**

Nami: I-I'M NOT JEALOUS! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?! THERE IS NO REASON FOR ME TO BE JEALOUS! I-I-I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT KATSU! HE CAN BE A BABY AT TIMES! HE-HE'S JUST MY FRIEND!

Ichinose: *troll face*

Nami: WHAT?!

Samuel: Baku . . . . Len? WHO?

Shiro: QwQ Please, not the glomping . . . . And don't call me a shota . . . . . . My image . . .

*glomped* I LOVE YOU TOO SWEETIE!

**a-world-with0ut-dr34ms**

**I'm such a bad reviewer I'm sorry I haven't been reviewing. I'm reading though and you're doing a great job! You got my OC down perfect, I can't wait to read more!**

Nah, don't worry about it! Just glad you're enjoying the story!


	8. Chapter 6 - gIvE iN tO tHe DaRkNeSs!

**~ Author's Note ~**

**Ryuki: BEHOLD! We bring the new chapter of Ashes to Ashes for you!**

**Phil: *keeping Pride in front of him as defense* Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. *mutters* D.T seriously needs to stop pairing me up with him . . . . **

**Ryuki: *twirls compass* Did you say something, Phil-dono? *sadistic smile***

**Phil: ^_^; I was just wandering if I should make pasta for dinner tonight.**

**Ryuki: Ah . . . pasta . . . . Yummm . . . . **

**Phil: So it's decided then! Hahahaha! *laughs uncomfortably* Special thanks to The Shameless Carrot- Zhane 17, R.J. Niner, Gold Moonlight, Hikage-Sama, Mikendall, Mariseseki, Lily Fenton Phantom, Bandman 2000, Council, A-world-without-dreams, Red Star 7481, Mookie Bear 12, Spartan Grey, Ghost 132, Wraith Heart, Enarmonios, Forever a Savior, Lazersword 88, Lacey the Liar, Happily Ending, Mayonata Karasu, Imea16, Syren Novade, Anime bella 09, , and AnimePsycho1 for the support. Please keep on showering us with reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Ryuki: Everyone willing to embark on a marvelous adventure through death and gore should check out Lazersword88's fics, 'Nemesis' and 'Dead Delinquents'. Oh boy, THEY'RE AWESOME SAUCE! *w* *runs away to read the fics***

**Phil: Enjoy your reading!**

**Ch. 6 – gIvE iN tO tHe DaRkNeSs!**

"_Onii-chan." A ghostlike whisper._

_The young boy stared into his sister's electric blue eyes, which were so much like his, and reflected fear, shock and terror. He continued staring at her before slowly turning his head to the scene in front of him._

_A thud of a gun being dropped resounded through the room._

_Blood. _

_Blood everywhere._

_An untainted shade of crimson had spread over the light-blue tiled floor, creating a pool of the thick, red fluid. Four figures, their chests still and eyes boring into the young Kei, lay on the blood-painted floor. _

_The raven-haired boy's eyes lingered towards his dead parents before he quickly averted them. A tight constriction rose in his chest at the sight of their open mouth's spurting blood like a waterfall and usually lively eyes now as still as dry leaves on a windless day._

"_What did you do, onii-chan?" whispered Sora, gripping her brother's hand as she pointed at the two other corpses in the room._

_The ones who were responsible for all this._

_Robbers._

_Both were middle-aged men, dressed in the white uniform of electronic service men, which were now splattered with blood. The one with messy orange hair had a gaping hole in his forehead and knee-cap, as he lay down on his chest. The other one, with brown hair in a pony tail, had been shot in the chest, his body lying in a spread eagle position. _

_Kei's fists clenched and unclenched themselves. However, hearing quiet sobs from his sister, he pulled the young girl into his chest, running his murderous hands comfortingly over her thick mass of hair. "It's okay Sora" he muttered, fat tears on the verge of falling. "I-I" he choked "I did . . . what I had to . . . . ." his sentence was muffled with choking sobs._

_And as the two siblings slid down on the floor, accepting the fact they were all alone now, the sound of police sirens outside reverberated through the house._

"Wake up." A low, throaty voice called out as Kei struggled to open his eyes, before realizing the events from before. As soon as his electric blue eyes shot open, he gave a terrified scream before a warm hand was clamped over his mouth. With terror, the only thing he could at first make out in the dark was a horrible, ugly scar and a pair of blank eyes, both of widely contrasting colors; one, a cold, almost ice-like blue and the other, a blazing, fiery red. As his eyes slowly got adjusted to the dim light, he realized that there were exactly threefigures in front of him.

Kei immediately shot into panic, his eyes widening as he realized they were all staring down at him, eyes narrowed curiously. The girl, or rather woman, in front of him let her cool gaze wash over him and his fingers began unconsciously clawing at the wooden floor of the dark room they occupied. "Don't look at the poor chap like that" a slightly mocking, condescending voice called out. "He's obviously in discomfort."

Kei trailed his gaze over the number of people till they finally rested on a tall, handsome boy with greasy (but still attractive) messy light brown hair and blue eyes, as light as the sky on a sunny day, which held a malicious glint. Kei had seen him many times and knew he was one of the school toppers but couldn't exactly remember his name. But he did think it started from S.

"Though I still wonder what he's doing sleeping in the music room, amidst all this chaos" said the woman from before, running her fingers through her shaggy ponytail. Now that she was standing up from her squatting position, Kei could see she was very tall, only a little shorter than the malicious boy.

"He seems very suspicious" said a high-pitched female voice and looking carefully, Kei noticed a scrawny figure hiding behind the tall girl's long, dark grey jeans-clothed legs. A small child, pre-adolescent, was staring at him with doubtful eyes. For a moment, he thought he saw speckles of blood on her red hoodie but blamed it on the dim lighting.

"What were you doing out here though?" asked the malicious boy, slightly tilting his head. Kei felt a deep sense of dread and trouble flow through him as he did not know the answer. "I mean" the boy smirked "We have a huge apocalypse going on outside, with dead people trying to eat living people and you're here in the music room, alone, sleeping." He looked strangely smug. "That is _surely suspicious."_

And the other three stared at him with mistrust again.

Larry cautiously peered out of the bathroom, to check if any of those creatures were hovering outside or not. There were two in a corner, banging their heads against a wall but except them, the corridors seemed to be pretty empty. Making sure he was on tiptoe (Samuel had told him these guys only depended on their hearing), he cautiously walked out of the bathroom towards the music room, where his . . . . . "colleagues" were.

The two zombies paid him no attention; instead just continued banging against the wall and Larry had to continuously wipe off his sweat with the back of his palm to stop the liquid from obscuring his vision. For a short moment, the zombies became still, causing the small blond to freeze in his tracks but resumed their activity again, till Larry had entered the music room and closed the door with a soft thud.

"Are you sure he's not bitten?" He heard Samuel's voice. "You checked everywhere, right?"

Taylor replied. "Everywhere." Larry quietly approached his group from behind, to see who they were talking to with their backs turned on him and was quiet surprised to see Kei sitting on the floor, eyes terrified and clawing away on the wooden floorboard like a mouse.

"Umm" he spoke up and Kei stared at him with what seemed to be an expression of relief. "W-What are you doing here, Spade?" he asked in a timid tone, staring at Kei shyly.

"Larry" the scared boy whispered, his clawing slowing down. "T-Thank goodness." His voice sounded almost on the verge of tears. "I-I don't remember" muttered the boy and Larry noticed Cassey's eyebrows furrowing in disbelief.

"R-Right" Larry nodded, uncomfortable. "Well" he turned towards his companions "He's right. T-Teacher did mention he has short term memory loss, so . . . . "

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about" said Samuel with a cheerful smile on his face. Offering a friendly hand to Kei, he smiled "Sorry for the trouble, Spade. But under such circumstances, we have to be cautious." Kei shook his hand hesitantly, still feeling shy. "My name's Samuel, by the way." The Canadian pulled back, smirking at the 15-year old. "And welcome to the gang."

The malicious boy walked off towards an open window, staring outside as his face got illuminated by the moonlight. Taylor, with an introduction of her name to Kei, too went off to sit in the teacher's chair, apparently tired while Cassey, welcoming the shy boy with a reproachful glance, tagged after her like a tail.

There was silence between the two boys as they looked away, clearly not knowing what to say. Keeping an unsocial with an unsocial wasn't exactly a good idea to begin a warm, blossoming friendship.

Samuel sighed as he stared at the four figures from afar, his calculating blue eyes washing over them in a fast sweep before staring in front of him. He sighed again. Even amidst all this destruction, as the throaty groans of the undead beings surrounded the campus and the putrid stench in the air was thick with dead and decay, Lilith seemed to have no intentions of keeping away from him.

"Its all so amusing, isn't it, beloved Sammy?" She whispered in her sensual, husky voice that seemed to send chills down the 18-year old's spine, even though he knew she was just a hallucination. Her long, scarlet-painted nails raked up and down his black tire, which loosely covered his grey button-down t-shirt. Her dainty hands lingered on the first two undone buttons of his shirt, which showed a little of his developing abs, causing the adolescent to bite down on his lip.

It was a shame how he could feel aroused by a hallucination.

"Stop" he whispered in a harsh, restrained voice, feeling a little unsettled when he noticed Taylor's dull gaze and Cassey's reproachful eyes staring at him, averting his gaze outside the window. Not like there was anything pleasant to see there too. Horribly disfigured ex-humans were shambling about, banging into each other or the various impediments strewn around. He noticed Sakura Yuki, one of his various fangirls, trying to eat a lamp post outside. The thought of the clingy and possessive girl, now nothing more than a breathing corpse, horrified him.

"Do you _really _want me to stop, Sammy?" whispered Lilith, leaning on his chest and lightly kissing his neck. Samuel had to push his nails into his palm to refrain from throwing her on the bed and just pounding into her. Lilith, knowing he was having a hard time controlling his hormones, smirked smugly before placing her red lips near his ear. "You just want to push me to the bed and pound into me, don't you?" She chuckled lightly. "Give up, Sammy. No one knows you better than _me_."

Samuel just laughed in a low voice, conscious of the gazes of the two females in the room, before whispering back "Pound into _you, _Lilith? Don't be silly." His eyes narrowed. "We all know sex with hallucinations is impossible." Lilith's eyes narrowed at being called a "hallucination". Samuel knew how much she hated being called an illusion.

However, as his gaze again wandered to outside the window, his blue eyes widened in shock and he cursed "What the FUCK?!" Lilith rolled her eyes as his body fully turned towards the window, neck craning out, hands tightly clasping the ledge. The others, having heard him cuss, hurriedly approached him. Lilith disappeared into thin air with a small flicker of light and her place was replaced with Taylor. Samuel turned to stare at the others for a second before turning back again.

"W-What happened?" asked Larry, sounding scared, his hand hovering above his jeans pocket.

There was no one in sight, except a few corpse bodies lying around, while their cousins groaned as they crashed into each other, arms thrown forward to balance themselves. The moon was a large sphere in the sky, giving off a pale yellow aura and highlighting the night of death that encased the school.

Samuel was staring outside in shock, squinting and widening his eyes simultaneously. There was no one – absolutely no one.

But those unmoving bodies. He surely couldn't have been mistaken.

Feeling questioning gazes scrutinizing him, he replied "I thought I just help arrive." He gave out a sad laugh, good enough to convince others he was genuine. "Guess I just deluded myself for awhile."

The others just sighed before going back to their own places, sitting down and contemplating about the events of tonight. Taylor stared long and hard at Samuel from afar, her heterochromatic eyes trying to figure out the secrets this mysterious boy stored.

She didn't like him. She didn't like him AT ALL.

Samuel continued staring outside, the backyard of TSSC and those disfigured corpses the only things that occupied his vision. But he was still searching for the girl, who just seconds ago, had been massacring the creatures with inhuman strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fabien was pushed down to the floor and could only stare at the girl he'd saved in shock, sea-green eyes staring questioningly at her. Michiru's long, black bangs covered her eyes, obscuring the usually soft, brown orbs from vision. _Why?_

The two had escaped from the kitchen, Fabien holding a knife taped to a pipe as his weapon (created by the genius himself) while the shy and scared 16-year old held a kitchen knife with her shaking hands. As they rushed through the corridors, Fabien slashing at any of the undead who tried to make a grab at him, something had been . . . . . happening to Michiru. At random times, she'd start muttering to herself, her bangs ominously covering the upper part of herself and when she'd stopped, he stopped too.

"Michi, what's wro-" She glanced towards him for a split-second. And Fabien would never forget that vulnerable, terrified look in her eyes. Before she pushed him to the floor.

As the girl began running in the opposite direction, the auburn-haired teen could only stare after her in shock from the floor. "What" he muttered "just happened?" He had forgotten about the zombies slowly shambling towards him, forgotten about the apocalypse, forgotten about his own safety.

Those psychotic eyes were the only entities that freshly burned into his brain.

A low, growling sound echoed from somewhere behind him, snapping the pyromaniac from his reverie. Turning back, he saw an ugly creature staring at him, a zombie no doubt but then . . . . it seemed a little different. With its head tilted to one side and straighter back than the over-hunched others it seemed more . . . . . humanoid?

Fabien lightly chuckled. _What a joke. _His grip around his customized weapon tightened as he slowly got up from the floor, staring straight at the creature's milky, dull eyes.

They held the staring competition for quite awhile; Fabien and that zombie. And then, suddenly, without a warning, the zombie smirked.

And lunged at the boy.

The 19-year old had been so transfixed with the smirk that if he hadn't pointed his weapon at it in time, he'd have been dinner by now. The knife, which had been tied to the end of the pole, pierced the zombie's throat a little but not enough to break any bones. It jumped back in time, a meaty piece of its flesh and skin stuck on Fabien's knife and a waterfall of blood dripping down its holed throat.

But the creature couldn't have cared less.

Fabien tensed a little, wiping his knife on the floor but the meat just wouldn't come off. He roughly pushed it off with the sole of his white high top, feeling slightly disgusted but not overwhelmingly so. The creature had a gaping hole in its neck, which a dark crimson in color and the floor under its feet looked generously smattered with dollops of the viscous liquid.

"Damn you" Fabien cursed, a tensed grin on his face. "Wanna creep me out, huh?" He swung his weapon around, before pointing it challengingly at the creature. "Well, you'd gotta do better than that, bro!" he yelled, a little too loudly. The remaining zombies were shambling towards them now.

The creature smirked again . . . . . before running towards Fabien with a cheetah's speed. The boy kept his weapon ready and as soon as the creature was near, he randomly slashed at it, cutting off one of its ears. The detached sense organ fell to the ground and the pyromaniac instinctively put a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in disgust.

But the creature seemed to have no intention of giving up, as it continued running towards Fabien, successfully hitting the teen on the shoulder. A growl of pain escaped his lips but he stood his ground, stabbing the creature in the palm. But it smirked again . . . . . before simply throwing the weapon aside.

Fabien could only stare in shock as his knife-taped pipe briefly flew through the air, before landing a distance away from the creature's feet. Time seemed to have frozen as the auburn-haired teenager stood still, clearly at a loss for actions. The creature threw back its head and opened his hideous lips in a cracked laugh, a low, gurgling sound emanating from the depths of its damaged throat.

It was laughing at him.

_So this is the end, huh? _Fabien thought, quietly slipping down to the ground, as various zombies approached him. _So this is how I'm gonna die, huh? _A sardonic smile formed on his face as he slipped out his lighter. _Well, guess this is how it ends . . . . _

"FABBO!" a familiar high-pitched female voice rang through the corridor and a petite figure shot out of the corner, tackling a zombie. Letter openers flew across the walls, hitting targets at foreheads, chests, crotches and knee-caps. Falyn kicked the laughing zombie in the stomach and another figure ran across, stabbing the zombie from behind.

Fabien, who sat stupidly for a few seconds, was startled when a male kid, with a pretty snowflake tattoo on his cheek, advised "Pick up your weapon, dude." The 19-year old nodded in consent, before crawling towards his customized weapon and holding it in defense.

Falyn grinned madly at the two boys. "The person to kill the most of them" she announced, twisting a zombie's arm, eyes swimming with the lust to kill "SHALL BE THE WINNER OF THIS GAME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Run . . . . run as fast as you can . . . . . _

_W-What's happening, Luna? Why . . . _

_Just calm down, Michi. Calm down. Don't worry, I'll protect you . . . . Just, give in._

_. . . . . I-If you say so, Luna . . . . _and with such thoughts, Michiru Ayama allowed herself to be grabbed by the tendrils of darkness which swallowed her body.

Allowing her "other self" to come out . . . . .

Miko stared at the boy running beside her with disdain, wondering what to do. She was a lone wolf. Others would only prove as baggage to her. So she did the first thing she could that came to her mind, she pushed him down on the floor.

The boy turned to stare at her with confusion written on his face but she gave no reply and turned back, running towards the kitchen. She did not have time to waste on trivial matters like him.

_I need to find a better weapon, _he mused, staring at the kitchen knife in her hands. She couldn't survive the whole apocalypse with such a meager weapon. _I need something . . . . better. BIGGER. _Her first thought was the kitchen but after rushing in and finding out it was empty, she cursed and kicked the table in frustration before rushing out again.

Michiru – or rather Miko – bumped into a thin, auburn-haired girl on her way out but continued running, not even sparing her a glance. _Not like she's gonna survive, anyway, _she snorted.

Getting outside wasn't a big deal; not with Miko's aggressiveness and the handy knife which Michiru had thankfully grabbed. _Though why does this pansy have to wear such uncomfortable clothes, _she growled, staring at the purple and white dress on her body. _And such ugly shoes too, _she mentally added, slamming her yellow pump-shoe covered foot into a creature's crotch.

Outside, in the backyard, Miko's eyes were fixed on the dilapidated gardener's tool shed in the distance, which she knew contained precious substances that could be used as weapons. Grinning to herself, she raced across the grassy meadow, ignoring the growls and groans coming from behind her. _If only I could get what I want . . . . _

The creaky door to the shed was kicked open by her with a loud, rusty noise and she strode in, staring around the dusty place with keen eyes. There was a large wooden shelf in one corner, and at the top, near a broken screwdriver lay . . . . .

"JACKPOT!" Miko yelled, grabbing the dusty sickle with her hands. At her exclamation, a small head peeked out from behind a large jute bag in the corner.

"H-Hello?" it was a small girl, barely older than 14, with hair tied into two twin tails. Miko turned to stare at her. The girl got out of her hiding place and with a relieved smile, rushed towards Miko. "Thank God, someone else is here! I was beginning to get worried that-"

Thwack.

"H-Huh?" the girl looked at her stomach, or more precisely, at the sickle which had pierced it. Then, painstakingly turning her head towards the newcomer, she whispered "W-Why-" But Miko did not give her a chance to finish her sentence, instead pulling out the sickle harshly from inside the girl, causing the blonde to fall down, dead.

Miko grinned as she swiped a little of the red liquid from the sickle and running her tongue over it. A horde appeared at the doorway, their arms thrown in front of them, slowly shambling towards Miko and the dead blonde.

The 16-year old raven-head grinned. "Ara, ara~ this is gonna be FUN."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reply box!**

**Gold Moonlight**

**Seriously, for all parts NICELY DONE! Slight modification to suggest...I'll PM that to you. But all in all I see you really are a romance freak and I can't believe after all her panicked attitude, Katsu's voice is beginning to change her already! Please don't be lured so quickly, Hiro!**

**Juliette, the one who's supposed to save you simply shouldn't be addressed like that :P**

Thank you for the constructive criticism – and compliments! :3

Hiromi: Katsu's not the only reason . . . . I just . . . don't want to be a burden anymore. I wanna fight my way out instead of depending on others. And -/- I don't like Katsu . . . . .

Juliette: XP Habits die hard.

**Ghost132**

**Same another fine chapter my friend, keep up the good work.**

I'll try to improve more! Thank you for the encouragement!

**Forever a Savior**

**Oh gosh I always forget to review! Haha anyways all these chapters have been stunningly amazing and you have portrayed Mira perfectly! Her and Kyler are just the cutest! I hope you have as much fun writing the next chapter as I will reading it! :)**

As long as you're reading, doesn't matter if you review or not! And thank you!

Kyler: ;) Don't worry, I'll take good care of your girl, Ms. Amber. *puts an arm around Mira*

Mira: O/O M-Mom is looking *slightly shakes him*

And writing chapters for you guys is ALWAYS fun! :D

**Wraith's Heart**

***smirk*Now whoever said that?  
Jordan: Note to you, Samuel; when Wraith here starts 'liking' you, running for the nearest military bunker is a good option. Hope you invested in expendable bodyguards. A couple hundred of them.  
Me: I have no idea what he's talkin' about.  
Matthias: And may I humbly state that Shiro is one of my favorite characters. Going cheery/crazy in the middle of a zombie-fest and keeping unharmed. That was true art.  
Jordan: ...*eyebrow lift*  
Me: What?  
Jordan: ...what is my original incarnation doing here?  
Me*shrugs* He got bored and threatened to soul-flay me if I didn't let him watch your (I quote) 'shenanigans'.  
Matthias: *blinks innocently* Odd. I don't recall such a conversation. *watches Shiro being tortured/glomped while sipping tea*  
Me: *eye tick, muttering*damn girly-dude...  
Jordan/Matthias: WHO YOU CALLIN' SO GIRLY THEY'RE A LOLITA!.!.!  
Me:*pales*...little help here someone..?**

Samuel: *smirks* Well, you and I seem to be quite similar, Wraith. Though you don't need 200 bodyguards to stay safe from me. *whispers* Even a whole country won't be able to save you if you get on my bad side.

Shiro: . . . . Should I be pleased? *glomped* HEY! If you like me so much you should be helping me out he- STOP IT ZHANE!

Falyn: FALYN TO THE RESCU-

Jordan: *slams a dictionary to her face* Go rescue yourself first. And PISS OFF, original incarnation. You don't belong here.

**HIKAGE-SAMA**

**Ryuki: Oh Katsu...* wide grin * The angel is with me Hehe... * Dropkicked on the face *  
Burrakorozu: BAKA STOP TALKING TO THE CHARACTERS!****  
Ryujaki: Nami looks kinda jealous doesn't she?****  
Kyuro: Hehe she might be... Wonder what's gonna happen to Hiromi.  
Hiroshi: Go Phil-dono fight... Go Kyler fight... * cheering with fans *  
Hikage: So even Mira knows about Phil-dono! Where are they getting the info? Kill that info breaker! Just kidding! Hehe anyway nice chapter! Keep updating Fanficcy Kid! Ryuki-sama you alright?  
Ryuki: Nope...****  
Burrakorozu: STOP TALKING BAKA! * does an arm lock on Ryuki *  
Ryuki: Ouch...**

Katsu: B-( She won't be with you any longer.

_In Katsu's mind:_

_Angel: Help me! HELP ME SOMEBODY! QwQ *Angel runs through a dark alley as an evil, disgusting, bad, evil sadist approaches her*_

_Evil sadist: He he he *wiggles fingers suggestively* You're mine . . . . _

_Angel: *backs against the wall* Help me!_

_*suddenly, a mysterious figure jumps down from the nearby building. With a revolver pulled out, the mysterious figure shoots the evil sadist as blood spurts out from his forehead'_

_Angel: BLACK KAT! *runs into Katsu's arms*_

_Black Kat: *flips hair awesomely* Don't worry, my Angel! Your Black Kat is here to save you!_

_Angel: Oh, Katsu . . . . _

_Black Kat: Oh, Angel . . . . _

_*both lean in closer and closer and closer and closer*_

Real world:

Katsu: *making out with a pillow*

Nami: -_- *eye twitch* Grrrrrr . . . . . Why do I like him again? *hears Kyuro and Ryujaki* NO I DON'T LIKE HIM! I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T! HE'S AN IMMATURED, FRIVOLOUS, RECKLESS BAKA! *goes on rampant with a beetroot-red face*

Hiromi: *coughs violently* I . . . *coughs again* survived . . . . *faints due to exhaustion*

Phil and Kyler: *awesomely fighting zombies with epic faces*

Mira: Phil is pretty famous.

Katsu: Burakkurozu, whoever you are, YOU THE MAN, DUDE! YOU THE MAN! *brofist*

**R. J. Niner**

**So much action and suspense! XD Great chapter as always!****  
I feel like I've never praised Nami directly before... Well then, good job in finding the escape route, Nami! Just make sure Hiromi ends up safe and sound!****  
I have to say though, Shiro was absolutely adorable, having so much fun in a zombie-infested area... XD****  
I can't wait for the next chapter!**

Well, ^_^; I had to add action and suspense otherwise it would turn into a high school drama instead of a zombie SYOC . . . .

Nami: Thank you, creator. :)

Shiro: *sigh* Why do I have to keep up with all this . . . . .

Hiromi: I'm okay. Thank you for worrying about me, though.

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Amazing, I love this so much. More princes. I can't wait for everyone to get together! That would be the greatest thing. UPDATE SOON!**

Thanks! Though everyone's not really going to 'get together' *evil spoiler troll face*

**enarmonios**

**Another great chapter! Everyone's mental ''weaknesses'' are starting to show and things are going bad, wonder what Michi is soon can't wait to read!**

+^+ Ah, the insanity's just started yet . . . . .

Miko: I'm Miko now, fucker!

**Mariseseki**

**Nya! Sorry for the late review! I was Schoole Buzylante! Nyan anyway great chapter I wonder what will happen to Hiromi! Nami is jealous! So Phil is a strong guy! Can't wait for the next chapter! Nyan!**

Don't worry! It's okay!

Hiromi: I'm fine. TT-TT Everyone is so nice . . . . they were worried about me . . . . I don't deserve their love . . . . I DON'T DESERVE IT!

Nami: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY?! I'M NOT JEALOUS! I DON'T LIKE KATSU! HE'S JUST MY . . . JUST MY . . . FRIEND!

O3O Liar . . . .

Phil: :) Not very strong but I try.

**Mookiebear12**

**Oh no! NO HIROMI! :'( Hmm... I hope nothing really bad happen to her. :(  
Well now... Ahem, Shiro seems to be having fun.****  
GO PHIL AND KYLER! :)****  
Hmm... Until next update see ya! ;)**

Hiromi: QwQ Everyone . . . . is so worried about me . . . . I DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE! *pulls out hair* I'm pathetic, fat, ugly, a loser . . . I'm nothing but a failure . . . . . I DON'T DESERVE LOVE! *starts pulling at her hair*

-_- Shit. *knocks Hiromi unconscious* *drags her to her room*

Shiro: *eye twitch* Damn. I'll kill that Kid . . . . .

Phil and Kyler: B-) YOU BET!

*fangirls cheer for the two shirtless heroes*

Yo!

**Lazersword88**

**Thanks for giving Phil a larger role in the chapter. While Phil may seem a bit brutish with his Muay Tai for now, we may find he has skill and finesse to spare once he starts using his fencing blades.******

I liked the pacing of the chapter, though it did read like many chapters happening during the breakout. The characters seemed a bit inconsistent in quality to me, with some seeming pretty deep and others either being flat or like an anime stereotype. Where do you plan on taking the story once the cast escapes the institution?

**Also, could we get Phil to talk some in your intro?******

**9.2/10**

Everyone has equally important roles to play.

Phil: *starts hugging Pride and Devotion* QwQ My babies . . . I missed you so much . . . .

QwQ I'm so sorry . . . . . I'll try my best to improve!

;) Now that's a S-E-C-R-E-T!

Thank you for the nice grades, teacher!

**MayonataKarasu**

**Awesome...here is a full box of cookies there for you :D**

COOKIES! *tries to grab the box but-*

Falyn: *grabs the box and dumps the cookies in her mouth like a pro* Yum . . . . *pats stomach*

*yandere aura* You little snitch- *drags a screaming Falyn to a room*

*screams and pleas heard*

**Mikendall**

**I love this story!  
**

**Great update and good job making me love these characters! They all are so different in their own way that the story never feels the same when I'm reading it.**

Great job D.T, keep up the amazing work girl.

THANK YOU! QwQ All the characters are lovable and different.

Your praise is appreciated Mi-k-Mikendall. ^_^;

**The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17**

**OMG when was this fic updated why am I not informed- QUQ**

Aww How cute don't worry Nami. I'm rooting for you eUe *thumbs-up*  
That kyler tho- omfg *fangirling intensifies*****

Shiro, fck it, y u so adowable GDI QUQ**  
Can I lyk- kidnap you together with DT (andipromiseILLNEVERLETGO)**

I LOVE YA' MORE DARLING ;)

Sorry sweetie but I think you weren't online that time ^_^;

Nami: / How many times do I have to tell you deranged people?! I DON'T LIKE KATSU! HE'S MY BUDDY!

Inner Nami: _Someone rooting for me *w* . . . . TAKE THAT SEKIHARA!_

Kyler: *flips hair* *grabs Zhane's hand* So, pretty lady, would you like to go on a date with me? *flashes smile*

Mira and me: +^+ Hands off.

Shiro: O.O Run, IT'S THE CRAZY GIRL AGAIN! *runs away with Zhane running after him*

Jordan: -_- She's your creator, she'll catch up soon.

If you kidnap me who's gonna write the story?

Shiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TT-TT

I LOVE YOU MOST SWEETIE!


End file.
